Vacation From Hell?
by Emi.x
Summary: Four girls, four boys. Hate. They hate each other. The school has had enough, so sends them on a six week trip to the beach, where they have to share a house, and complete tasks!. Pairings: NxT NxH SxS IxS. I dont own Naruto!
1. Hate!

_**Vacation From Hell?**_

_Hate!_

Right so lets get this straight... we have to spend six weeks on vacation with them... them... bastards in one four bed house, by the sea... in a remote village with no one else there?" I stumbled thought the sentence hoping me repeating it, would help it sink in. I swear I must have misheard her!

"Yes that's right Tenten, aren't you fast today!" Tsunade said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You Hinata, Sakura and Ino are to spend all off the summer with Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru! Hopefully this will stop your hate for each other, and mean we can all be friends, and all happy!"

"You expect us to get on with that hyper head Naruto, those stoic ice cubes Neji and Sasuke, and that lazy arse Shikamaru!?" Ino screamed.

"I mean come on, some things are meant to be, and this hate status is how it is meant to be!" Sakura cried out.

"STOP COMPLAINING ALL OF YOU, OR ELSE I WILL PUT THE TIME UP TO EIGHT WEEKS!" Tsunade screamed at us. We all instantly shut up, not wanting to have to spend any more time with those jerks then necessary. "Right that's better, and if this helps they hate this idea as much as you."

"I bet there more worried about what this could to to their street cred!" I huffed.

"Aren't you then?" Tsunade replied. She had me there. "Right you leave tomorrow, meet here at eight! Be on time. You will be driven to the house, and there is no point in trying to walk back, when it is an three hours drive in both direction to the nearest house! Don't worry about food, we will provide it, a delivery will be made weekly."

* * *

We slowly walked towards the apartment we shared. The weather was horrible for July. There was a thunderstorm. The lightening flashed across the sky, followed by even more rain! We were already soaked to the bone, and we had only just left the school. I sighed. Well, at least today was the last day for six weeks... Actually, scrap that, I would rather go to school then spend six weeks with them four!

"Can this day get any worse?" Ino thought aloud. Just as Ino had finished her sentence a car wizzed past us at break-neck speed, going through a large massive puddle, soaking us with muddy water. So now not only were we wet, stuck without a car, and about to go on a six week trip to hell, but we were now covered in mud.

I screamed and stomped along the street. All of our moods were thunderous, matching the weather we were currently walking through.

"Good going Ino!" Sakura snapped at Ino. Sakura had a short patience, and was very likely to snap over the smallest things, and poor Ino was usually the one the anger was aimed at.

"It's okay! Let's not fight!" Hinata said to us, hoping to soothe the atmosphere, but to no such luck. We walked the rest of the way in a annoyed silence.

We evenually reached the door, and stood waiting while Hinata fished through her bag looking for the key. She was looking for about a minute, and panic spread across her face. I sighed.

"I... I'm sorry guys! I can't find the key!" Hinata said, looking through her bag one final time, to no avail.

"HINATA! YOUR DOING AN INO ON US!" Sakura yelled, before stomping of to retrace our steps, hoping to find the key.

"OI!" Ino yelled at Sakura's retreating back, before we all hastily followed, not wanting to be out in the rain any longer then needed.

* * *

I collapsed on the sofa in defeat, towel drapped around my neck, hair lose around my face. We were all in nice fluffly dressing gowns, with hot cups of hot chocolate in our hands, each one topped with whipped cream, marshmellows and chocolate poweder. Heaven!

We had all just finished packing for six weeks, and there was ten bags packed by the door. Two large bags each. One of the other two was packed with random things we may need, like games and stuff, while the other larger one was packed full of alcohole. We would need it if we were spending six weeks with them!

Sakura turned on the TV, and flicked through the channels, before settling for a music channel. We all got up and put on our pjamas, and cleared a space in the middle of the room.

Our dance floor.

The thunder had stopped now, and we all danced around merrily, drinking down WKD's, having the time of our lives, before going through the worst expierience in our lives.

* * *

**Outside The Window:**

Four boys hunched outside of the window peering in, in interest.

"Well, they are certenly... interesting to stay the least!" One said.

"I THINK THEY ARE CUTE!" Another one yelled, but the girls didn't move, the music was too loud for them to hear the yell.

"Shut it you dobe!" A different one yelled, hitting the one that yelled before on the back of the head.

"OWWW! Teme that hurt!" The now injured boy replied, talking much quieter.

"This is troublesome!" The last one said.

"Shut it, all of you, before we are caught!" The velvet voice said that had spoken first.

The girls looked towards the window, to check the window, and saw four figures there.

"Shit," They all muttered, running off before the girls could see them.


	2. The House

_**Vacation From Hell?**_

_The House._

The mini bus sped along the road, cruising along at about 90 mph, clanking and clanging all the way, like the rusty old bus thing it was. The mini bus had three rows of four seats, and a row of three seat in the front. The boot was large, with rusty doors. In order to make it work that the school mini-bus had no aisles, there was one door running along the width of the mini-bus.

The driver was a young women, not much older then us. You could tell she was only here because she needed the money. Just by looking at her clothes (a black vest top with a white skull and cross bones on the front with slashed jeans, van shoes, a a hat turned on its side on her head, in between four, low, spiky, pony tails. She had wrist bands on both wrists and a chain on her jeans) and the way she had heavy metal blasting from the stereo, while chewing gum, it was obvious she had a better place to be. She was a typical teen with a problem with the whole world, and nothing was her fault. We didn't even bother to talk to us, she would most probably draw a knife out and stab us to death if we did! But, I don't think she will get the chance with our deputy head, Shizune sat next to her, her face wrinkled in disgust as the music carried on blasting from the stereo, deafening her.

Me and the girls were sat at the very back of the bus, my and Sakura by the windows, Hinata and Ino in the middle, Hinata next to me, Ino next to Sakura. Then the row of chairs in front of us were empty, then the boys. They were all sat in silence, with the occasional moan from Naruto and Sasuke, as they argued. Me and the girls also only said an occasional word to each other. There wasn't much to say, them being sat in the car with us made the situation all the more real. And with that sentence hanging over our heads like a black cloud, we also lost the ability to think of anything positive to say. There was also something playing on all of our minds... who had been watching us at the window as we danced last night?

It was embarrassing, as, it was quite... exotic dancing to say the least! We only had on spaghetti strap tops and short-shorts!

I sighed... only another two wonderful hours before we get there!

* * *

I jumped out the car car first, as I was closest to the door, and ran to the boot, pulling it open. I wanted to get there before the boys, and get our things, so they couldn't find out about one of the things one bag held... we wanted all that for ourselves. You see, we were only all seventeen, and just finished the first year of six form. We had all decided to stay on at our high school, to save ourselves the trouble of having to apply for a new college, try to fit in there, and then, worst of all was the forms! But anyway, us only being seventeen meant we weren't actually old enough to drink yet, so we had to steal the drink, one of our fours many talents. Being in a gang, you have to be good at stealing, even though you can't really call us a gang, we are more like a friendship group with dangerous enemies, and are also dangerous ourselves? But for short we say we are a gang... just easier!

I pulled out my two suitcases, and the one full of beer and began to drag them towards the door with trouble. After the suitcases falling on their sides more times then I care to count, I managed to (eventually) get to the door. Me and Sakura were the last ones there, as we both had three cases, them driving us both mad!

As we got there Shizune unlocked the door, before she had a chance to open the door fully me and Sakura barged through and threw the bags on the floor. Ino and Hinata laughed and followed us in, while Shizune shook her head in amusement, following in after. The boys stood there staring for a while, then came in, shutting the door behind them.

The room we were in was a large open space, with the dining room, kitchen and living room all rolled into one. The walls and carpet were various shades of cream, with paintings dotted along the wall. The kitchen had wood on the floor, with stylish granite worktops. There was a cooker, fridge/freezer, washing machine, tumble dryer, microwave, coffee maker, kettle, toaster, dishwasher and sink dotted at various places around the room. The living room had three large sofas, and TV, a bookshelf with a chair next to it, and a stereo. Then there was a wooden table with two benched, one of each side. Behind the sofa in front of the TV was a large glass patio door, which lead out to a garden with a massive pool. If you looked beyond that, you could see the sea. It was all attached to the garden. Our own private beach.

In the room was a door, leading to the bathroom I think. Then the stairs. From what we know, upstairs has four bedrooms, each one with an en suite. Now was the time to find out who we had to share a room with. A boy and a girl per room. I swear there was a law about that... but oh well, as long as he doesn't look through my draws, and isn't a pervert, I'm OK-ish with it.

"Right, lets get this bit over and done with, then you can go and get unpacked, and I can get back to Konoha!" Shizune said, clasping her hands in front of her. She then dug through the bag on her shoulder and pulled out a notebook, pen and... TWO BOWLS!? God that women was organised! She then bent down at the coffee table in the middle of the room, and divided a piece of paper into eight bits. She then scribbled our names onto the paper, folded them up, and put them into the two bowls. Boys names in one, girls in the other.

"Right, in the first room upstairs is..."Shizune dug her hand into the first bowl fished, and pulled out the first piece of paper. She then did the same for the second bowl. A grin appeared on her face, telling me this wasn't going to be good, as we all had the ones in the group we REALLY hated, me and Neji, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata (even though we thought they secretly liked each other!) and Ino and Shikamaru, mainly because Ino hated how lazy he was! "Neji and... TENTEN!"

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed, while Neji sat there grinning at my annoyance. Man I hated him! Sakura also let out a pleased laugh.

"Then, in the second room..." She repeated the above. "Sasuke... and Sakura!"

Sakura screamed and began to repeatedly punch the side of the sofa, while Sasuke smirked at her.

"Then in the third room... Naruto and Hinata!" She said. "So that leaves us with Ino and Shikamaru in the final room! And before you think when she is gone we will change the room orders, we will know if you have! So don't even think about it!"

And with that she turned and left the house full of sulking teenagers.

I stood up and lugged the suitcases over to the stairs, and took them up one by one, blocking the stairs for everyone else, much to their distaste, and my amusement! This may be OK after all... I mean we can bug the hell out of the for six WHOLE weeks!


	3. Team Work

_**Vacation From Hell?**_

_Team Work._

I walked down the stairs, victorious smile on my face, and a bounce in my step.

I HAD BEATEN NEJI!!

OK, OK, I know it wasn't a challenge as such... BUT I HAD STILL BEATEN HIM!

Well... I had gotten the bed we both wanted. Want a re-cap?

_We both stood in the door way of the room, glancing in. The room was had three clean white walls, then the third one was silver, with three, about 50 cm wide, drops of wallpaper. The wallpaper drops had a grey-y silver-y tint to them, with a black vintage pattern on it. This room had obviously been repainted this year to the current fashion. I wondered if the other rooms were similar?_

_I then looked at the furniture, which was a large white wardrobe, chest of drawers and two bedside tables. Then there was two beds, one of the by the window (nice, large and comfy, the owner must have a bad back, or the person who sleeps in this room usually anyway) and the other was a simple normal bed. They both had white covers, with a black throw over it. Then it had three small pillows, a black one, a white one and a black and white one, then two large comfy pillows. Well, at least there were two of some things!_

_I looked at Neji, who looked at me in return, both with evil grins on our faces. All of a sudden we both dropped our bags and dived for the bed!_

_But me being that little bit smaller, and more aerodynamic, I won!_

_I lead there, face up, on the bed grinning evilly at Neji who was laying sprawled out on the floor, giving me evils in return. I got of off the bed, and walked across Neji, who in turn rolled over nearly tripping me but not quite, and went to the door to pick up my luggage, dragging it back to my bed, once again over Neji, who was still laying on the floor, shocked that **I** had beaten him!_

_I went back to my bed, unpacking quickly, to get the most of the drawers and wardrobe as well._

Back to the present I was sat on the sofa bored. No one else had finished packing yet. I stood up, a thought crossing my mind, one that appealed to me... ALOT!

I walked back up the stairs I had come down and into the first door. I didn't walk into the door, b.t.w, as it was open, I just stepped through it!

I walked in and sat down on my bed with a happy grin on my face., watching what Neji was doing closely (making sure he didn't chuck my clothes out from there place really).

"What do you want?" He growled, not looking at me, but knowing I was looking at him. It was scary!

"Urm... Not a lot..." I said, as sweetly and innocently as a three year old using puppy dog eyes (which I was using as well!) and smiling cutely. I may as well, because I'm getting the feeling he has eyes in the back of his head!

He put the last of his suitcase in the drawer, and closed it, before turning to me. He snickered when he saw my innocent look, while my look turned to a scowl.

"That's more like you!" He said, smirking as I scowled even more. "The innocent look, is well... not... really... you?" He said, trying to be nice, I don't know why though. But It quickly ended. "I was only being nice then because... because!" He couldn't think of a reason so he turned to violence instead. He picked me up by the collar of my top. "Tell anyone, and I will KILL you!" He growled in my ear.

I shrugged as he put me back on the bed, well more like let go of my top and I fell on the bed, it was lucky I had the nice, comfy, bed. "No need to do that! I'm only not telling people, not because you threatened me, before you think I am scared of... _you... _I mean why should I be? But because I want to keep the peace... for now!" I said, shrugging his sudden mood change of, while adding poison into some of the words, with a little bit of wit.

He just shrugged.

We sat there watching each other constantly, me weighing up how hard it would be to take him out in a fight (always will!), the chance he has a period (high, judging by earlier), and whether he is fit (he is kinda, I can't say he is an eye sore).

Then I wondered what he was thinking about me. Did he think I was worth the effort to fight?(Cause I am!). Whether I am a man? (Am certainly not, looking down tells me that). Or if I was fit? (Now that is a hard one to answer...)

Suddenly a phone call sounded through the house making us both jump. Me of the bed, Neji into the air. Luckily I was used to that happening, so landed on my feet, as did Neji. I quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs, closely followed by Neji, then the others.

I reached the phone and yanked it off the thing it was on, and picked it up.

"Heyyyyy!" Me, and the girls chanted into the phone, getting us weird looks from the boys.

"Hiya girls, can you put me on loudspeaker?" Shizune asked.

"Yerr sure!" I said, doing as she asked.

"Thanks," Her voice echoed around the room. "In my haste in leaving, I forgot to say something!"

"Can't imagine why you left so fast!" Sasuke said darkly, glaring daggers at the phone.

A nervous giggle could be heard on the other side of the phone. "Well, anyway, each day you are to complete a task in two groups of four. But don't cheer, the groups are being chosen at random... in numbers. I am going to put the room numbers in a bag and pull them out. That way there will be two girls and two boys per team. However, this IS a competition, and the teams will be chosen daily, and some days you will work just in your room pairs, some days we will mess around pairs, who knows?, with the winner being the room number with the most points. A win will give you three points, draw one and second place when in pairs will give you two points. Anything else, and you won't get any points. Now first team! Room... 3 and room... 2! So Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke will be in one group, with Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Ino in the other."

I high-fived Ino, and we linked arms.

"We are soooooo gonna whip your..." I started, Ino cheering me on.

"Tenten! That's enough. You can do all that in a minute!" Shizune snapped.

"Humph!" Me and Ino sulked. Everyone laughed at us.

"Don't laugh at them, I know you were all going to do it too!" She snapped, but we all stopped, only because we wanted to know the task though.

"What's the task?" Ino asked. We all nodded, not that she could see.

"I was just about to get to that!" She snapped. "Well, all you have to do is complete a jigsaw. Simple enough right?"

"That's too easy!" Naruto cried, clapping his hand over hid mouth, knowing he had spoken too soon.

"You don't know the whole challenge yet!" Shizune chirped. You could tell that she has a sly grin on her face without needing to look. "But there is a catch. This will like sooooo test your ability to get on with people! Now, two people are to be blindfolded, and I shall chose the girls!, and they are the only people allowed to touch the puzzle. Now the boys have guide the girls hands to the pieces and fix them in place! It's simple really! Anyway, the puzzle is a 250 piece one, and you will find it along with the blindfolds in the cupboard upstairs! There is also two web cams in there, one for each of you, which are linked up with my laptop, so I can check if you are cheating! Well, good luck, and I will be seeing you shortly!"

And with that the tone that indicated she had hung up sounded loudly through out the room. I picked it up and put it back on the hook.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets get going!" I cheered, as we (well the girls anyway) ran to the cupboard, followed by bored looking boys.

* * *

Ten minutes later my team were sitting on the floor in mine and Neji's room as it was bigger then Ino and Shikamaru's. Me and Ino were sat blindfolded in front of a puzzle and web cam, with Neji holding my wrists and Shikamaru Ino's.

All of a sudden an alarm went of meaning we could start. Before hand we had decided the losing team had to do a forfeit made up by the winning team. It was going to be funny, would be better if me and the others girls were all on one team and the boys on another one, and then the girls one, but oh well, it would still be funny! And we were also defiantly going to win, even though Shikamaru was lazy, he was smart, and so was Neji.

We sat there for five minutes, as Neji and Shikamaru finished the jigsaw in record breaking time, which we showed to Shizune before slowly making our way down the stairs to sit on the sofa and wait.

We sat there for some time in silence, before we heard a large bang off a door.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT WE LOST! YOUR SO CLUMSY! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO COMPLETE IT, AND YOU FELL OVER AND CRUSHED IT! WE HAD TO START AGAIN! IT'S NO WONDER WE LOST!" Sakura screamed at Naruto. This was then followed by a large crash, and a shy giggle. Then a flash of orange flew past us and hit the wall, two large bumps on his head.

"OWWWW! Sakura, Sasuke that hurt!" Naruto complained rubbing his sore looking head. "I didn't mean too, and I think it should be Hinata you are fussing over not the jigsaw, I like crushed her!"

"Hmm... that's your fault not ours!" Sasuke commented.

"Wow, you have a good right hook Sasuke! It sent him flying down the stairs and then into the wall!" Sakura commented.

"With your help!" Hinata kindly pointed out.

"Well, how about the forfeit then! You four go out the room, and try not to make Naruto lose TOO many of his last brain cells! He may be in your next team task!" I said to them, as they left the room on my instruction.

"Well, what can we do?" Ino asked.

"I think it would be easier if me and Ino sort out Sasuke's and Naruto's, and you the girls! I would feel less guilty that way if they are evil!" I said. They nodded. "Well, me and Ino will go first, as you two are veryyy talkative!"

"Fine... troublesome women!" Shikamaru muttered.

"I am thinking bra's and thongs!" Ino chirped happily.

"Do you really want to see Naruto in a thong?" I asked, knowing if I said Sasuke she would say yes.

"Good point! I bet I have some lacy hot pants. They are black, just to let you know!" Ino said.

"Hmm, I have some red ones, I will burn them after though!" I added.

"Thats sorted then! But thats not all!" Ino finished.

"Camera?" I added.

"Yerr... but we need more!" Ino exclaimed!

"High heels, and hair clips, and MAKE UP!" I screamed, getting into the swing of it, this will be soooo fun!

"YESS! WE HAVE IT!" Ino cheered.

"This is going to be great, what do you think?" I asked the boys.

"Can't wait too see it!" Neji said, Shikamaru just snored.

"Well, your turn, and nothing perverted!" I said.

"Why would it be perverted! Hinata's my cousin, and Sakura isn't our type," Neji assured us.

"Oh yerr!" I replied, dumbly.

"Well... custard on their hair?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yerr, and we do their make up for a loverly custard filled beautiful picture!" Neji added.

"Ohhh, and we will do their hair for them! Our style!" Shikamaru finished, as they we all high-fived each other, knowing we would high-five them whether they liked it or not, so it was just easier to give in!

"WE ARE READY!!" Me and Ino yelled, while Neji and Shikamaru covered their ears. The four of them glumly trailed in, Naruto last, and not as bruised as we were expecting actually!

"Well, Sasuke and Naruto come with us for your forfeit!" Ino said, standing, and dragging me up with her.

"And you two girls are going to come with us!" Shikamaru added, yawning.

"Don't worry it's nothing perverted! Neji, you know where my hair stuff and make-up is just use that!" I cheered, grabbing both of the losing teams boy's limb wrist and dragging them with me, while Sakura and Hinata just gave in too tired too argue and followed Neji and Shikamaru.

I went to Ino's room after having scouted around my room for the underwear needed, and then walked out of the room, Ino had the all the hair clips and make up we would need for our part.

I walked in and handed Naruto the bra and pants, and he made his way to the bath room to get changed. This was going to be sooo funny!

Naruto was the first to reappear.

"Nice underwear, the lace is sooooo you!" I teased him. He humped and turned away.

"Even nicer bra though, it is the perfect shape for you... and the colour, it really makes your eyes look pretty!" Ino said, lying, the bra was red and his eyes were blue, there was no effect at all!

"Noo!" I laughed. "But those heels! You should cross dress more often!"

"Really, thanks!" Naruto said, sitting down on Shikamaru's bed.

Then Sasuke walked in.

"HAHAHAHA! PINK IS SO YOUR COLOUR!" I screamed with laughter.

"I will kill you Tenten!" Sasuke replied coldly. We both instantly stopped teasing him, he was kinda scary when he was like that.

"Well... now onto make-up!" Ino said, with a nervous giggle. She walked over to her bed, and pulled out a make-up bag from under her pillow. She handed me a smaller one, and we both set to work, her on Sasuke me Naruto, not in that order for any reason though.

I added a large red, glittery lipstick to his lips, then searched around for a large blusher brush and some glitter. I found it and pulled it out, spreading the glitter all over naruto's face. Then I pulled out some pink eye liner, white eye shadow and pink mascara and painted his eye lids and eye lashes. He looked very... well... _unique _by the time I had finished with his make-up.

I looked over at Ino who had just finished with Sasuke's make-up. He had a nice thick layer or shimmery pink lipstick on, with wonderful pink eye lids, and a think layer of blue eye liner and mascara. His blusher matched his eye colour, and he kinda looked like a nude clown.

"Now the hair pieces!" Ino cheered, throwing me a pack. Why does she have these? I'm not going to bother to ask though.

I placed them in Naruto's hair at random places, then stood him on his feet. Ino also got up, dragging Sasuke up with her.

We walked down the stairs to see the girls were ready, hair at various angles, with random... well shit... in it, with wonderful make-up that looked like an explosion in a paint ball factory. We all walked outside, armed with a camera, custard and smugness. They all stood there, and we took a few pictures, then we threw the custard over them, and took more. These were quality!

Then all of a sudden, I felt too hands plant themselves firmly on my back and push me. I grabbed onto the person and we both went flying into the pool.

"Haaa! Serves you right..." I started. "NEJI!? Why did you push me in!?"

"I didn't!" Neji growled.

"Opps, sorry!" I said, backing away from the VERY pissed off Hyuuga. Man if looks could kill! All of a sudden, Neji swam under the water and tackled me from around the waist, lifting me over his shoulder, while everyone else laughed, and Ino armed with a camera, caught it all on film. He then pulled me and him out of the water, and still carrying me, walked over to the nearest tree, where he left me hanging limply by the belt on my very short shorts.

I hung there for a few seconds, before realising, that in fact my boobs were eye level with Neji. I quickly began to squirm and after what seemed a long time, worked myself free, landing on my but. We all laughed, and began to play fight, boys vs girls!

Authors Note:

Sorryy for the late update, have been ill. Today was the first day I really felt well enough to wirte a story. Sorry again x


	4. Day Two

**Vacation From Hell?**

_Day Two!_

I woke up, sore and in a fowl mood. I was not a morning person, and the fact the girls had all lost in the fight last night did not help, and now we are going to have to put up with their smugness all day and try to get on with them... AT THE SAME TIME!

I moved and felt a sharp pain around my waist line, that was probably from being hung from a tree, then a sore patch on my bum reminding me of the stupid choice that me and Ino made to try and team up against Neji, but as we ran in too tackle him, Shikamaru just lazily grabbed Ino's ponytail, which was swaying as she ran, and pulled her back, sending her flying head first into the dirty, almost empty bowl of custard, while Neji just easily swatted me away, and since I was now paying attention to Ino, I ended up joining her, but I managed to land so I was sitting in the custard, and ended up hurting my bum.

I CAN beat him, I just wasn't paying attention! And plus, I didn't have anything to throw!

Well, I guess you can't win them all now can you?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up and staggered over to the draws and pulled out a top, shorts and other stuff I need to wear or use to get ready for the day. I then stumbled across the room to the bathroom, making as much noise as I possibly could, I mean I'm awake, so why shouldn't I wake Neji up? That was the fun bit of waking up first!

I came out of the bathroom, showered, clean and dressed, ready to annoy the hell out of the boys.

As I reached my bed, I somehow managed to stub my toe on the bed post thingy, and cursed loudly.

"SHITTTTT!" I half-yelled half-muttered (don't know how I did it!).

"Are you trying to wake the whole house up or summin?" Neji muttered, head slowly lifting of the pillows, using his elbows to prop himself up, so he was kind of sitting.

"Nope, just you!" I grumbled, dropping my stuff on the bed and rubbing my now very sore toe.

"Well, you succeeded!" He growled, he probably wasn't a morning person either, judging by his mood. He had more mood swings in one day then anyone else I know, I really must ask him if he has a period one day... or if he is a boy for that matter... "Now I'm awake, wanna go make me some breakfast?"

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "What do you think?"

"Yes?" He answered hopefully.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed in amazement.

"Well, I thought it was worth a try!" Neji defended, jumping (well more like falling) out of bed, dragging his body to the chest of drawers and wardrobe then, somehow, he managed to walk into the bathroom.

I laughed out loud as I heard a large crash, followed by a series of unrepeatable cursing.

"HAAAHAAA!" I yelled at him through the door. "YOU FELL FOR IT!"

"Immature idiot!" I heard him yell back, and then the shower started. I can't believe he fell for it! That was pure GOLD!

Well basically I was bored, and ready before leaving the bathroom, I decided it was worth a go to set up a small trap, thinking it would be sooo funny if it worked! Basically (I'm not going to tell you how I did it, just what it did) I made it so that when he turned on the shower, the thing I had set up full of soap would fall, covering them with soap, the water would be freezing cold, and the bit he hasn't found out yet... it like locks the shower door. I wonder how long till he finds that bit out?

"Tenten, YOU IDIOT!" Neji yelled at me through the locked doors. Not long then. He must have only had a quick shower.

"Yes?" I answered innocently. At least I wasn't in a fowl mood any more.

"The door is stuck, would that have anything to do with you?" Neji asked, trying (failing) to hide the anger in his voice. I had better get up first tomorrow, or else I think I have no idea what he will do to me. Oh and I had better make sure he is asleep before I am or else I won't be waking up...

"No of course not, the shower bit I did, but not the door!" I yelled, pretending to be hurt by his idea that it was me, but failing miserably as I laughed.

"YOU WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE!" Neji screamed at me.

"Well, that could be a while then!" I yelled back, but not taking any chances, I ran downstairs and into the front room, before collapsing in hysterics.

"What's up with her?" Shikamaru asked, tapping my body that was on the floor with his foot.

"No idea, don't ask me!" Ino grumbled.

After about three minutes of uncontrollable laughter I managed to stand and construct an explanation.

"Well, I woke up before Neji , and was bored, after finishing getting ready. So I decided to set a trap for him in the shower, and well, he fell for it!" I said, laughing again. Ino joined in, while Shikamaru had a lazy grin on his face.

"TENTEN, NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Neji called from the stairs. At this point my laughter had stopped, while Ino's had increased, and Shikamaru was now sniggering. I quickly ran into the kitchen and hid behind a giggling Hinata, who was, before I came in, chatting away happily to Naruto. I guess some pairs get on better then others. Plus the only person who Naruto sees as competition is Sasuke.

"Tenten, there is no point in hiding behind Hinata as I will just, easily, move her out of the way!" Neji growled. I peered out from behind Hinata's shoulder and grinned sheepishly at the very pissed off Neji. I slowly stepped out from behind Hinata...

**Ring Ring!**

SAVED BY THE PHONE! I dived towards it and put it on loud speaker.

"Heyy Shizune!" I cheered into the phone, never have I been so glad to know that my deputy head teacher was on the other side of the line.

"Hiya Tenten, can you get everyone together in one room again please, I need to tell you your task, and we need to sort out all that stuff. I will call you back in five minutes!" Shizune rambled on, before hanging up.

"Right, lets go get everyone together in the front room Hinata!" I cheerfully said.

"You got lucky this one time Tenten..." I heard Neji call after me, as me and Hinata left the room.

We were all sat on the sofa's in the front room, the girls all sat on one, the boys on the other. It went something like this;

On the Girls sofa:

Ino

Hinata

Me

Sakura

On the Boys sofa:

Shikamaru

Naruto

Neji

Sasuke

So, some how, we had all managed to sit opposite our room mates. I chanced a glance at Neji, who was staring daggers at me, making me shudder. Well, this task sure as hell will be interesting!

**Ring Ring!**

Sakura grabbed the phone, that was vibrating in her lap, and answered it followed by putting it on loudspeaker.

"Is everyone there?" Shizune asked, filling the loud, silent place with sound. In the background you could hear the heavy metal music from the mini-bus yesterday.

"Yerr, we are all hear, so what's happening today?" Naruto asked impatiently. He was bored, which was bad news for everyone.

"Well, you are going to have a bit of a sports competition today! I know how _easy _that sounds, but you will be hand cuffed to your room mate, in two teams of four! So the teams are room... 1 and room... 3! I think you all know who is in your team, so I will be round soon with the stuff, and I will be the ref! See you then!" Shizune said it all in one go, then hung up. We all sat there for a second or two before arranging ourselves into the teams, then we waited... and waited... and...

**Ding Dong!**

Sakura ran of happily to go greet Shizune, while we just sat here in a gloomy silence waiting for their friend and teacher to reappear.

I didn't know how boring it would be to be in this group, I thought it would be quiet fun with Naruto in it, but with Neji in a killer mood, me not daring to talk, Hinata sitting in between me and Neji (my saviour!) and Naruto having a glaring contest with Sasuke for no reason known to me. But by the looks of it the other team were just as bored as we were.

"Right guys, sit next your room pair!" Shizune said, getting straight to the point upon entering the room. That's when it hit me... I HAVE TO BE HANDCUFFED TO SOME ONE WHO WANTS TO KILL ME, AND PLAY SPORT WITH THEM! This is pure and simple... some one with power hates me!

"What the hell have I ever done to deserve this?" I darkly muttered, so only Hinata could hear it. She sympatheticly giggled, and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, before standing up and going to Shizune, me close behind her.

"Right," Shizune started, standing back to admire her work... and the death glares she was getting. "Now, onto the sport!"

"Please don't be something that involves fighting! Or else I think my team mate may turn on me!" I exclaimed, receiving a rather hard poke in the side, from Neji, warning me to shut up before he kills me.

"Don't worry! It's nothing like that..." The women soothed, before screaming, "IT'S DODGEBALL!"

"Ummm... how is that going to work?" Naruto stupidly asked.

"Well, if one of your pair gets hit, you are both out. There will be four balls. The winning team is the last one with some one remaining, and as this will be short, its best of three!" She explained, quickly.

"Yes, that's all well and good, but where are we going to play it?" Ino asked.

"I'M JUST GOING TO SHOW YOU! IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE STUPID QUESTION THEN I WILL TIE YOUR LEGS TOGETHER AS WELL!" Shizune snapped. Man, I think Tsunade's temper had rubbed off on the once-upon-a-time patient lady.

We all shut-up, and followed her out of the room, and down to the beach we haven't yet played on. There was court made out of stones, then another line down the middle with four balls spaced evenly along the line. Then, at the back of the court there was two little stones out of place. All of a sudden Neji started walking to the pitch, taking me by surprise and making me full over. This, to my misfortune, did not stop Neji. He just carried on walking, dragging me along the sand (that bit was lucky, it could have been stones), until he reached the odd stone furthest away from where we were (I think he hates me... don't know why though :P) and stood there. I quickly stood up, and began brushing the sand off of me with one hand. Everyone else began to go their places as well.

"Right, three... two... one... GOOO!" Shizune roared, and we all ran forward.

I managed to grab a ball, that I threw towards Ino and Shikamaru, and as they were to busy arguing over who to throw the ball at, I managed to hit them directly, no surprise but it's nice to know my aim is still perfect! One down one to go, and by the looks of it, Hinata and Naruto aren't going to be able to throw it, Hinata's aim has never been... _on target... _when she was throwing something, when she throws a punch she is fine, but not an object. And I think Naruto's can't be much better, he is too hyper!

Neji roughly tackled me out of the way of a ball, me grabbing it as it flew past us. Right, I carefully aimed for them... and HIT!

"First round to rooms 1 and 3!" Shizune exclaimed. "Take a quick break!"

I ran over to everyone else, Neji following, then Hinata and Naruto slowly walking over.

"Listen I have an idea, coz we have fuck all in the way of stuff to do here at night, in the third game, we 'lose' the balls, and come and get them later?" I whispered to everyone. They all nodded.

"RIGHT! BREAKS UP, BACK IN POSITION!" Shizune yelled at us from the other side of the pitch. We all walked back to where we were previously and got ready to run. This time there was only three balls. "Ready steady... GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!!"

With that me and Neji ran forward as fast as we could, and grabbed a ball each. I put mine under my foot, to make it easier to Neji to throw his, which hit Sasuke square in the chest. I quickly picked up my ball and aimed for Ino, hitting, and as it hit Ino Neji got hit by a ball from Shikamaru. Both pairs were out, leaving the only remaining team there was... OURS!

"Room 1 and 3 win again!!" Shizune announced. I ran forward as did Neji, and we distracted Shizune while the others 'lost' the balls in some bushes. When we could think of nothing else to say we slowly walked away, walking over to the others, who were all sat chatting quietly. "Hmmm... where are the balls? That's a shame, I will have to get them another day then I guess. Byeeeee then!"

"WAIT! UNLOCK US FIRST!" I screeched at her retreating back.

"Oh right yerr, might have to do that... but only if you try and find those balls for me..." She muttered, turning around to free us! "Now, bye this time for good!"

We all sat there in silence till we heard the car start, and drive of. The three boys and Sakura all dived into the bushes, pulling the balls out of the bushes, at the foot of the cliff.

"So, who wants to play ball?" Sakura asked grinning, before dribbling the ball, me chasing her, while Hinata laughed at us, as I tackled her, sending us both rolling into the sea.


	5. Day Three

**Vacation From Hell?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sorry if I didn't say it before!_

_Chapter Five:_

_Day Three!_

I stirred slightly as I led in bed, only half-asleep. I could hear the birds singing, the wind blowing through the trees, a soft patter of footsteps across the bedroom floor, and various... wait, the soft padding of footsteps...? DAMN, NEJI WAS AWAKE... BEFORE ME! I felt something hard and square come into contact with my head.

"OWWW! NEJI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed at him. Can't say I wasn't expecting it, but didn't mean I still wasn't secretly hoping he would forget. I looked at him, and saw what he hit me with. A pink princess book? Where the hell did he get that from? That bit was beyond me... wait... I could have some fun with this bit! "AHAHAHAHA, NEJI HAS A PINK PRINCESS BOOK!"

"I found it in the bookshelf, you idiot! Plus it was the only hardback book," Neji growled in reply, walking away. All of a sudden he turned, launching the book at me. I easily dodged it, so the book went flying out of the window below, spiralling to the ground with quite some force!

"OWWWWWWWW!" Naruto screamed from downstairs, he was standing right outside our window... that was one weird coincidence... "Wait... that was a book? OMG! I HAVE TO TELL SASUKE THAT BOOKS ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

Me and Neji laughed from our bedroom, able to hear every word that Naruto said... well more like screamed. It wouldn't surprise me if Sasuke had heard what Naruto wants to tell him.

I got up and went to go and get ready, before Neji tried to attack me again.

* * *

I walked down the stairs, quickly putting my hair into a pony tail as I went. The shower was a nice and warm one, unlike the one that Neji had yesterday. I can't say Neji didn't try to ruin my shower, but I was used to keeping an eye out for traps that Sakura had set up for me to try and her revenge, and I can proudly announce that she failed! With a long line of other people. Ino and Hinata being two of them, oh and now I can add Neji to that list, much to his distaste!

I walked into the kitchen and straight to bread thing, and pulled out to breakfast waffle things, that I always forget the name too, I just learnt to memorize the packaging, or the other girls in the house remember the name. I am lucky to have friends like that! Well, Hinata usually does the food shopping. I LOVE YOU HINATA!

I sat down and tucked into the waffles. How did the school know to buy them, and they were my favourite? Oh well, I bet they are REALLY popular so they just guessed, but hey, how cares, I have the waffles, so why am I ranting about them? I will stop rambling about them now, for your sanity and my own...

I finished the plate, and chucked them in the bowl.

"WAIIIIIT!" I turned my head. Sakura had just entered the room, and was stood at the door pointing at something above the sink. "Read it and weep hunny!"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and turned to look at the small piece of paper stuck above the sink, on the tiles.

"READ IT OUT LOUD PLEASE!" Sakura screamed. Man, she was getting a little bit... obsessed?

"From now on, if you made it dirty you wash it! Anyone who doesn't WILL pay with their lives. All my love Sakura!" I read aloud. On the end of the sentence was a small smiley face. "It's a bit dramatic isn't it Sakura?" I asked the girl in front of me.

"NOO! I am fed up of washing other peoples plates and stuff!" The girl huffed.

"Well, we don't ask you too!" I retorted. Sakura had a _weird _(to say the least) obsession with everything having to be clean!

"AND! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS IF YOU DON'T WASH THE DISHES! ALL THE GERMS!" She screamed at me. I sighed, and placed the plate in the bubbly water and began to scrub, but this argument was far from over.

"And you wonder why we have paper plates at home, with disposable knives and forks!" I replied harshly. I placed the plate on the drying rack, and spun to face the fuming girl. I could see the smoke coming out of her ears. Wait a second, I swear I could also hear wild west music...

"WHEN WE GO BACK, THESE PLATES ARE COMING WITH US! WHAT WE DO IS SO BAD FOR THE ENVIRONMENT!" She screamed. Amazingly the wild west music could no longer be heard, or much else...

"IT WAS EITHER THAT OR WE GET KICKED OUT BECAUSE OF HAVING TOO MANY NEIGHBOURS MOAN ABOUT OUR NOISE! AND ALL THE NOISE WAS BEING CAUSED FROM US TWO ARGUING ABOUT THE PLATES!" I screeched back. I was getting in the swing of it now, but Sakura was not going down with out a fight, that's why I argued with her the most. She didn't give up out of boredom like Ino, and unlike Hinata, she liked the pointless arguments that swirl round in circles, she would not allow herself to lose. It was fun to wind her up!

"WELL, LETS..." Sakura started...

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP NOW PLEASE!" Hinata roared bursting through the kitchen door, the usually quiet girl was now screaming her head of at us, having lost all patience.

"Sorry Hinata!" I mumbled, bowing my head.

"Yer, sorry," Sakura copied, also bowing her head. We must have been really loud and annoying if Hinata yelled, she has the patience of a saint.

"That's better, sorry, but you guys were so loud, no one else bothered to stop you, they were placing bets! And I j-j-just th-thought that may-may-be I should stop y... you know?" Hinata said, stumbling the further she went, due to the looks she was getting from everyone as they walked into the kitchen, past us and into the garden. I shrugged and and followed them out, leaving Sakura and Hinata standing in the kitchen, heads covered by their hair.

* * *

"I wonder when Shizune will call?" Ino asked to the air, as we all lounged about in the garden waiting for the call. We had just had lunch, and there was still no call. I wonder what was taking her so long it was only a call...

* * *

"How much longer will she be! I am starting to burn!" I stated, pointing to my reddening shoulders. It was three o'clock and still no task. And it wasn't like we could start doing anything, as we didn't know when she would turn up. Man I was seriously bored now! Eyelids... are very... heavy!

* * *

"HIIII! TASK TIME!" Shizune yelled, doors banging against the wall, wind blowing. We all sat up straight from where we were all lead on top of each other, startled awake. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE? Actually, why are you here? You usually call!" Naruto stated... slowly and carefully, a quivering finger pointed at Shizune. It was dark now, and our skin was a nice bronze colour.

"WELL! I had to come here for the task, and I thought I may as well do it in the evening so the food won't go to waste, as you gannets will eat it. Simple!" Shizune said, pointing at us.

"A phone call wouldn't have hurt," Sasuke mumbled, getting off of Sakura who he was led on, making us all move in a chain, Naruto had to move as his left leg and arm were resting on Sasuke, Hinata then had to move, as her head was resting on Naruto's right shoulder. Then Neji had to move, as he had rolled over in his sleep and was on a bit off her dress, after Neji moved, I had to, as my pillow had moved, followed by Ino who was led across my stomach, legs on Shikamaru, who just led there, not moving, not caring. The lazy idiot.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you all!" Shizune said, pouting. Spoiled what's-its-name!

"WHAT! Oh I don't care any more, just tell us the task, then we can do it... and well you know!" Ino yelled, and mumbled through that one sentence.

"COOKING!!" Shizune told us... followed by a silence of dread!

I looked at the other girls, who each had the same look on their faces. We matched!... not that was a good thing. But I don't know why Hinata looked so downcast, she is an amazing cook... so good, she is the only one allowed by the oven! If anyone else went near it... then god save our house and if the house stays in tact and the food gets to the table... then our taste buds and stomachs need saving... we learnt that the hard way.

"Well, this time, you will work in random pairs. They have already been decided. Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura and Tenten. Hinata and Ino. Shikamaru and Neji. We thought you could have a break and work in friend pair!" Shizune cheered. Oh nooo! Once again I am stuck with someone who a bit of a grudge against me... just my luck. I think I may have to stop being so annoying, if I want to live to see the end of this holiday! "When you walk past, pick up a bag. In it is a cooking apron, ingredients, recipe and other things you will need, or the list of the things you need! As we only have one oven you will take it in turns, and I think the rule goes girls before boys, so Tenten, Sakura, take your places!"

* * *

"Ohh wow, chocolate brownies! Yummmy!" I exclaimed as we stood in the kitchen surrounded by the various ingredients. Sakura was being civil with me for the sake of this task, she needed the points, but now was the first time she let me see what we had to make, she is very bossy, which is why she would make a very good doctor consultant. She wants to be a doctor, and that's about as bossy as you can get in that profession. She should be a film director, in my opinion!

"Yer, yummy, but only when Hinata makes them... Not us!" Sakura exclaimed, trying not to chew on the bits of her hair that framed her face, to short to go up. It was one of her nervous habits that she couldn't shake, and it annoyed her no end.

"I know... lets not talk about when we made them last time..." I mumbled. Lets just say it ended with a very mucky oven needing a lot off cleaning, along with the walls (the whisker had a mind of it's own! I swear it's evil!) and a pair of mucky girls, who had tried to make a nice treat for their friends.

"Yes, I know. I swear I could still taste chocolate in our food for ages after!" Sakura added, deep I thought. We were side tracking!

"Well, that was last time, this is a new time... and WE WILL SUCCEED!" I screamed, punching the air. Sakura nodded, and pulled out the ingredient list, and began to read it out.

"Flour!" She said.

"Check!" I replied.

"Dark chocolate chips!"

"Check!"

"Milk chocolate!"

"Check!"

"White chocolate chips!"

"Check! Wow, this will be soo yummy, and chocolatey, if we can make them right!" I replied.

"Butter! I know what you mean!" Sakura added.

"Check!"

"Baking flour!"

"Check!"

"Sugar!"

"Check!"

"Three eggs?"

"Check!"

"Well, that's the lot! These are going to be really sweet, I hope they are okay!" She said, looking worried.

"They will be fine! As long as we stick to the list... and don't add TOO much chocolate, again!" I added, trying to comfort my friend.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THE AMOUNT WE USED LOOKED... tight?" She tried.

"Oh well, who cares. Lets just do it!" I sighed. We were doing it again.

"Right, now Tenten, preheat the oven to... gas mark 3!" She instructed.

"Yes sir!" I replied, saluting a marching over to the oven, turning it on, before turning back to her.

"Thanks, can you measure me out 4oz of flour?" She asked me. I nodded, and got to it. I handed it to her, and she took it and began to sift through it. "And now can you get the other sift, and get a tablespoon of baking powder and sift it for me?"

I nodded, and got to work. It was just easier to let her take control...

"AHHHH! SHIT!" Sakura exclaimed. I ran over to her, and laughed at the sight of her. She was covered in flour, she had accidentaly tipped the bowl on her! I handed her a tea towel, and got back to work, sifting through a new set of flour. Sifting while laughing is not easy just to let you know! "Thanks. Now, can you place a bowl over a pan full of hot water? Thanks, now go and get me the milk chocolate? Oh, and the butter! Thanks."

I did as she said, when she said. She placed the chocolate in a bowl, with the butter, and began to stir it, until it melted, and mixed together.

"Now, while I am doing this, can you whisk the eggs, and slowly add the sugar?" She asked me. I nodded. This should be easy, this time I was using a hand whisk, so there was no complications there! I slowly began to add the sugar, mixing them together.

"Done!" I called happily. Sakura nodded, and came over to me.

"Now, I need you to mix it while I add this mixture!" She told me, she began to pour in the mixture, while poking her tongue out. Some of Sakura's mixture went on my fingers, oh dear... not! "Right, now that's done, I need you to do the same while I add the flour and the chocolate drops!"

"Sure, _boss_!" I teased her. She sighed and walked of to measure and collect the flour, along with the chocolate drops. They looked soooo yummy! She walked back towards me, and added the flour while I stirred.

"Now, keep stirring, while I go and get the cake tin!" She said. I silently cheered. My arms were beginning to ache, but it was going to be worth it in a minute, when we get to lick the bowl! Best bit, makes it all worth it. It is the only reason I ever make them, I mean if I wanted brownies, I could just go to the store to get brownies! "Right, now hold the cake tin still while I pour the mixture in... I don't trust you to do it!"

I nodded, and we swapped places. After that we put the mixture in the oven, took the aprons off and walked into the front room where everyone else was waiting, bowl in hand.

* * *

We all sat there in silence, me and Sakura licking the bowls, everyone else giving us evils. And it stayed like that, until the timer went of.

"That's the timer girls, go and get your brownies and leave them on the table here to cool!" Shizune instructed. We nodded, and walked into the kitchen, returning with a batch of successfully made brownies. "Now, lets have two boys... Sasuke and Naruto!"

"I thought you said two boys!" Ino exclaimed, an innocent look on her face.

The two 'girls' stormed into the kitchen, glaring at Ino as they went.

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I whined in Sasuke's ear.

"WHAT!" He snapped, turning round and facing me. He had been ignoring me since we got in the kitchen, muttering something like he wants to win this one, and stupid Shizune.

"What can I do!" I whimpered. I was bored out of my head, sat on a stool, at the breakfast bar. Or well I was. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Well, you were annoying me, and you were just sat there... on the stool... it was too tempting not to just give you a little push." He told me. "Simple really."

"THATS NOT THE POINT!" I yelled at him, jumping of the floor, and tackling him. As I did, the pan of stuff he was cooking flew into the air covering us in tomato sauce and pasta.

"Naruto..." He growled at me in a low, deadly voice.

"Ahh! Don't panic! I have ramen upstairs! We can just cover it in tomato sauce! We have this task in the bag!" I told him, one hand behind my head, the other in front of me shaking, sheepish grin on my face. He grunted and I took it as a yes, and ran into my bedroom.

* * *

(Back to Tenten)

"Tadahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto said, entering the room. "Drum roll please!"

"Oh, just move out of the way you idiot!" Sasuke growled, walking past of him, bowl of pasta in his hand. He placed it in the middle of the table and sat on the sofa in a sulk.

"Well... now Ino and Hinata! Good luck girls!" Shizune called after there backs.

(A/N- I would tell you about these, but nothing happens, I mean Hinata is there, but something may happen in a minute ;)

"There you go, one amazingly well cooked Victoria sponge cake!" Ino announced placing the cake on the table. We all sighed. They had won it! Hands down to be honest!

"Well done girls. Now last but not least Neji and Shikamaru!" She called.

They both got up and walked into the kitchen, well Neji dragged a snoring Shikamaru.

"DON'T BURN DOWN THE KITCHEN!" Naruto screamed at them. Us girls looked at him blankly, and he explained. "Last time Shikamaru cooked, he fell asleep and the oven caught fire!"

"Ohh..." We all said.

"A/N- For them nothing really happened, Neji cooked, Shika slept (surprised?))

* * *

"Here!" Neji grumbled, and placed the (burnt) thing on the table. There was no other word for the soft, squidgy poison in front of us. I was just glad we didn't have to try these as well!

"Right, now onto the taste test!" Shizune exclaimed. She pulled out nine forks from her bag and handed one to each of us. Well, looks like she changed her mind! "Now, remember, it's my choice in the end. First is Naruto's and Sasuke's spaghetti in sauce!"

We all looked at the pasta. It didn't look to bad, actually. We all lent forward and took a spoon full and put it in our mouths.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" We all screamed, spitting it out again.

"It tastes like ready flavoured cheese and onion ramen with tomato sauce!" I screamed, running into the kitchen for water.

"That's because that's what it is!" Sasuke told me as I returned.

"Right... well anyway! Onto Ino and Hinata's!" Shizune told us. I groaned. They had won! I placed my fork in the soft sponge and put it in my mouth.

"OMG THIS IS GROSS! HINATA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!" Sakura screamed.

"I-I d-don't know, we followed the recipe! Unless..." Hinata told us.

_Flashback:_

_(Hinata's P.O.V)_

"_Hand me the sugar please Ino," I asked her. She handed me it, and I chucked it into the mixture._

_(Camera zooms in on label and reads "Table Salt")_

_End of flashback._

"Ino! You silly billy!" Hinata exclaimed, gasping, while pointing at Ino.

"Oppies?" She tried.

"It doesn't matter, on to the next one. Lets try what Neji and Shikamaru have cooked up!" Shizune sighed, before gulping, putting her spoon in the mixture, and putting it in her mouth. She swallowed, and nodded at us, so we followed suite.

"It's not to bad actually!" Naruto yelled. "But I don't want more!"

"Yes, I agree, now lets see if the brownies can beat this!" Shizune exclaimed. Everyone took a brownie, and bit into it. Me and Sakura did the same, and instantly wanted more. Within seconds all of the brownies were gone! "Well, I think we have a clear winner, and second place. Congratulations. This means Room One has 11 points. Room Two has three points! Room Three has 3 points as well. Room Four has 5 points! See you all later!"

With that she gave us a small wave and left the house.

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy :)  
I managed to write a chapter  
Sorry if its boring!  
but there is a poll on my page thing that is about this story, and like I really need help, so please please please take part in it (its about the ending! and it effects the whole story so I need to know soon :)) Thanks :)  
Will update again soon, hopes! **


	6. Day Four!

**Vacation From Hell?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... if I did then there would be couples!!_

_Chapter Six:  
Day Four._

I sat bolt upright as a loud ringing sounded through out the house. Neji jumped out of bed, and opened the door that was at the foot of his bed. A large cloud of smoke entered the room, filling our nostrils with the pungent smell of burning... TOAST! But what idiot would be cooking toast at three in the morning? Who else other then...

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed as she ran down the corridor, past our open door, and down the stairs. I laughed, and ran out of the room after her, only because I wanted to see what damage he had caused to the kitchen. I was glad it wasn't me for once... but then again I never usually burnt breakfast, not even I had skills low enough for that! It was more dinner that was my speciality at burning.

We walked slowly and carefully into what was once the kitchen. There were flames erupting from the oven, and you could barely see past your hand due to the smoke. This was one of those times you need the fire brigade, but we couldn't call them as the nearest place was three hours away! The kitchen would explode before they got here. I sighed and ran out of the room and upstairs to the cupboard where the landlord kept all the spare blankets. I grabbed a load of them and ran back into the danger zone. I know you probably weren't meant to do that, but what other choice did I have?

I passed some blankets to Sakura and Naruto and we began to smoother the flames, with out much luck.

"What is taking you guys so long, it's only a small... WOAH!" Ino sleepily said, until she got to the last bit when she kind of yelled. "What did you do Naruto! Why didn't you just use the toaster!?"

"Well, I tried that, but the bread got stuck, so I tried to tried to get it out with a fork, but that got stuck too, so I gave up and decided to grill it, but I kinda fell asleep, while I was waiting!" Naruto exclaimed, gesturing to the toaster, which had a fork sticking out of it, a few sparks coming from it. I look at him, and saw he also had some ramen stuck to his face, so this wasn't the first thing he had tried to make this morning. I thought I could smell something else as well...

"NARUTO WERE YOU TRYING TO MAKE RAMEN ON TOAST?" I screamed at him. He grinned sheepishly but never got to answer.

"Move!" Hinata instructed us, coming in the kitchen from behind Ino, bucket of water in hand. She walked towards us, and got ready to throw the water. As soon as we saw this, we moved, not wanting to get wet as well!

"Three, two, one!" Hinata counted, throwing the water over the flames on one. The flames were instantly doused, leaving the remains of the blankets along with two smouldering pieces of bread. "Now, lets go back to bed, we can sort this out in the morning!"

We all yawned in agreement and slowly climbed the stairs. I waved goodnight to them, with a sleepy hand, and threw myself back into bed. That little episode had really drained my energy. Damn Naruto and his idiotness... if that is a word, I can't be bothered to work it out... it took thirty minutes to sort that out... maybe we were idiots as well... oh well, too tired... must sleep!

**Ring Ring!**

The phones ringing echoed throughout the silent house, waking up the all of us very tired teenagers. And tired teenagers was not a good thing.

"OI! EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY BUTS DOWN HERE, BEFORE I DRAG YOU ALL!" Sakura screamed from downstairs, trying to scare us into getting up. I sighed and rolled over, she was not a morning person, but somehow was always up early and threatening to kill us. It was annoying!

"TRY IT! I DARE YOU!" I screamed from the warmth of my bed at a highly tired Sakura. I heard the door open, but remained in bed still. I felt two hands wrap around my ankles, and drag me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I carried on screaming, as I was being dragged across the floor, through the door, and scarily close to the stairs. I muffled a scream as I felt myself being dragged down them as well, still dressed in pyjamas, and wrapped in my lovely warm quilt, which had managed to soft the fall a bit. I looked up too see everyone else had learnt from my mistake and a grudging made their way down the stairs... on their feet, not stomachs.

"I told you I would make you! And, oh look what I did, I made you!" Sakura gleefully cheered, as she chucked me on the sofa. I sighed happily, as I was no longer being dragged somewhere. I slowly sat up and began to rub my sore ankles, which were very red...

"LOOK AT MY ANKLES! I CAN'T IMAGINE WHY THEY ARE LIKE THAT!" I half growled half yelled at the smirking, smug Sakura.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Shizune screamed from the phone, that was on loudspeaker on the table.

"Ummm, hate to tell you this, but not all of us were talking!" Sasuke logically explained to our teacher.

"I don't care for your smug logic Uchiha, now shut up and listen out for your next task! It is... too... WASH SOME CARS!!" She screamed. I think by the sounds of it she was running out of things give us as a task, and it was only the fourth day. "You will do this in groups of four, so the room numbers working together are, 3 and 4 working together, then 1 and 2! I will be over in a while with two _very_ dirty cars! Explore while I am gone, I can always call Sakura on her mobile, as we have that number, her being Tsunade's apprentice and all! See you!"

With that the long beep noise sounded through the room, letting it known she had hung up. I am getting the impression she is scared of us, she always hangs up or leaves the house at the first chance she gets! Oh well, the chicken.

"Well, I have to agree with Shizune on this one, we haven't seen past the bit of the beach Shizune made us play dodge ball on, so what do you say?" Ino asked us. It made sense, so we all nodded, and went to get ready, still in our sleeping stuff.

I walked downstairs, through the lounge, and out through the large patio doors. They were all in the garden waiting for me, and Naruto and Sakura both had backpacks on their backs with sly grins on their faces.

"GUESS WHAT!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down in front of me blocking my view. I sighed at the hyper blonde. How did he have so much energy... all the time?

"What?" I asked him, bored.

"SHIZUNE IS STAYING IN A HOUSE NEAR BY, AND WE HAVE SOME NICE PLANS FOR HER AND HER HOUSE... for revenge!" He told me. I looked over at Hinata, to make sure he wasn't lying, and she nodded. I grinned, no longer bored, head full of wonderful plans all waiting to be carried out on the poor teacher.

"Have you got toilet roll, rotten eggs, flour, peanut butter and a sharp pencil?" I asked them. I was a pro at this stuff!

"Yes to all of it and we also have matches, and paper!" Sakura told me, pointing to her and Naruto's bags.

"Well, lets get going, we need to find the house first! Was it left or right Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Right!" He replied, setting off in the wrong direction to what he said. So predictable!

"Ummm, Naruto, right is this way!" Hinata softly told him.

"HINATA!" Me and Sakura yelled at her! "You should have left him! It would been funny to see how long he went before he noticed we weren't following!"

"But that would be mean you two!" Hinata scolded us.

"Yer, I know, but funny!" I answered, Sakura nodding her head violently in agreement, as we all set off, in the right direction... this time!

"Well, does anyone know how far it is?" Ino moaned, she was getting bored, as usually... and very quickly!

"Yerr, about a five minutes walk, I don't know why it takes her so long to get to us in the morning!" Shikamaru muttered. The boys seemed to know way more about this then us.

"Well, if you haven't noticed she is a girl!" Ino happily answered.

"Well, I know... but.. okay, you have me there!" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yay!" Ino replied cheerfully.

"I'm bored as well, lets play a game!" Naruto told us. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with S and H!"

"Shut-up Harry?" I answered.

"My name is Naruto!" He said, teasing me.

"I know, but I couldn't think of a good insult beginning with H!" I muttered.

"WELL YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT IT IS OR NOT?!" Naruto whined. We nodded, just wanting him to shut up, and soon. "SHIZUNE'S HOUSE!"

"Huh? Where?" Ino asked him.

"We just walked past it!" Naruto told us, skipping ahead chirpily.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE? AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" We all howled at him, doubling back on ourselves, and jumping the fence so we were in the houses back garden.

"Well, I thought you guys were taking a short-cut or something!" Naruto whimpered. I sighed as I watched him fall of the top of the fence, and land in an awkward position. It looked kind of painful, I just laughed though. That kid just bounces up from any illness, or injury. We all stood, and carefully stalked towards the house, peering in the windows. Once we were sure no one was inside we carefully made our way to the front of the house where the garage was. I looked around, and made sure that there was no car or sign of life in the entire front garden and house. Once we were all satisfied we went back to the back garden and began to get ready.

"So first lets get the rotten eggs and cover the front of the house in them?" I asked, they all nodded. We all took an egg each and decorated a place of the wall each. "Now, onto the flour, peanut butter and toilet rolls. Boys use flour and peanut butter girls the tissue, lets go!"

By the time we had finished the house was very _very _well decorated and pretty! It was also attracting a lot of birds.

"Now, onto Naruto's plan!" Sakura announced to us.

"..." Naruto just stood there, confused, while everyone looked at him.

"Go on then Naruto explain it!" Sakura elaborated, for the less intelligent of us.

"Ohhh, well I just want someone to teach me how to make an aeroplane, and well, this is the only way I knew you would. But I also want to see a burning plane, and I thought if we do it here, then we don't have to worry about the mess!" Naruto said, trying to ignore the looks he was getting.

"Well, now we are here, we don't have much of a choice do we!" Neji grumbled. We all took some paper, and began to make a plane. Sasuke tried to teach Naruto, but failed. I tuned out Naruto's wails, and Sasuke's exasperated instructions. I saw a piece of white paper flash past my vision into the bushes, followed by a few yells.

"OH, I WILL JUST MAKE YOU ONE!" Sasuke screamed, any ounce of patience gone, actually the patience went a long time ago!

"NOOOO! I WANT YOU TOO TEACH ME!" Naruto cried, clinging onto Sasuke.

"NARUTO, JUST SHUT UP AND LET SASUKE MAKE YOU A PLANE, AND BE GLAD THAT HE MADE YOU ONE SO YOU CAN JOIN IN YOU ANNOY RODENT!" Sakura screamed at the two very shocked boys. Naruto sat down and folded his arms across his chest, sulking. While Sasuke on the other hand, picked up a piece of paper and folded it into a plane, and threw it at Naruto.

"There, now we are all done lets get going!" Ino cheered, picking up a match and setting her plane alight before throwing it. We watched it as the wood took it and it got taken by the wind and through the bedroom window. "Oh dear, ummm... RUN!"

We all set of running as fast as we could, over the fence, and across the beach below.

"OI! WHO THREW THIS AEROPLANE! AHHH IT SET MY QUILT ALIGHT!" A female voice cried, so loud us running teens could hear it.

"JUST RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" I yelled, running faster then before, and by the looks of it, everyone else followed suit.

After a few minutes solid of running like headless chickens on drugs we managed to reach our own house. I sighed as I sunk down against the wall , fully worn out from the run.

"That was close!" Hinata murmured, sinking down beside me. We all nodded.

"By the sounds of it, that girl who drove us here is staying in the house as well, and we just set her room alight..." Neji educated us, a slightly worried tone in his voice, before sliding down the wall, on the other side of me, hitting me on the arm lightly, I hit him back. Shikamaru let himself slowly fall to the floor, and hit his bum on the floor, quite hard.

"Well, as long as she doesn't know its us, I think it should be safe to get in the car with her... I hope!" Ino cried, throwing herself on the floor beside Hinata in a distressed manner, showing the drama queen in her.

"I KNOW! BUT I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Sakura screamed, sliding down the wall, and crying on Ino's shoulder. I stifled a laugh, watching the two cry, hugging each other in an over the top manner.

"THIS SUCKS! AND I DIDN'T EVEN LEARN HOW TO MAKE A PAPER PLANE!" Naruto whimpered, leaning against the wall, while consistently banging his head on it. Sasuke just stood there, looking at us.

"Careful Naruto, you don't want to lose **all **your brain cells now do you," Sasuke told him, snickering as he followed everyone else actions and slid down the wall, beside the door.

I leaned my head on Hinata's shoulder, and felt her lean her head on mine. I that felt Neji's head drop on my other shoulder, and smiled slightly before falling asleep.

"WAKE UP NOW!" Shizune screamed from in front of us. I slowly opened one eye, and glanced up at her. I heard her mutter something under her breath before bringing something out of her bag that resembled a magazine. She rolled it up, and walked to the right side of the line, and out of my vision. I let my eye close again, slowly, before they both jerked open as something came in contact with my head. The thing Shizune had rolled up. I glanced up, and saw her jump back, smirking at us, triumphantly. "NOW GET UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHINGS!"

I sat there too tired to bother to move, while everyone else slowly stood up. Suddenly I felt two arms come in contact with my shoulders, and drag me till I was standing. I looked at Neji, who had dragged me up, and saw he was sporting a very annoyed tired look on his face, and that one look told me to let this rest unless I wanted to go to an early grave... or with this task a wet grave!

"Now, nice to see you are awake, so lets do this task!" Shizune said. She looked at us and turned to walk off. We slowly followed her to the front of the house, where there sat two of the most dirty jeeps that the world possed. I sighed, this was going to be boring, and a long task, and I had to work with Sakura meaning I would also finish this task soaking wet! "Well, you know your teams get to it. I will be other here if you need me!"

Then, with that, she walked over to a seat under a sun umbrella, where there was a table with a nice non-alcoholic cocktail on it. I stood where I was glaring at our teacher, who was protected from the scorching midday sun. I felt two hands shake me, so I was out of my trance, and saw Sakura stood there, holding out a bucket and sponge, while pointing to the car. I sighed and took the bucket, then an idea came to me. I took the bucket in two hands and slowly began to raise it. She turned around back to the car and as she did so, I tipped the content of the bucket over her head. She squealed and spun around, her own bucket in hand, and poured that over me in return. We both ran for the tap buckets in hand, and began to fill them both, on the taps next to each other, laughing and flicking each other with water as we did so.

The water was freezing and nice and refreshing, cooling us down as we chucked the water over each other and the car, which, from our fight may I add, was becoming very clean. We had our own rotor! Me and Sakura would drench each other and the car in the process, and the boys would come and scrub that bit. It was simple, but there was one problem. I gestured for time-out and for Sakura to come over. She nodded and came over, bucket in hand for protection, just in case. I mean I don't blame her, as I did the same.

"Look at the boys! They are dry!" I whispered in a hurried tone to Sakura, not wanting to spend too long doing this or the boys would notice. "Lets get them wet!"

"Okay, on the count of three! One... Two... Three!" Sakura said, screaming three. We charged and covered the boys with water, but as we did they grabbed the hose that they were using, and sprayed us back in turn, not that we minded, we were already soaked to the bone, and so were they now!

"Right, lets finish cleaning the car, then we will fill our buckets once more," I told them, pointing to me and Sakura. "While you two on the other hand, get the hose ready, and we get the other teams!"

"Oh and don't forget Shizune!" Sakura whispered, excited.

"How could we!" Sasuke replied, grinning.

We quickly began work on the car, getting each other wet at the same time, as not to raise suspicions and get cold as well. We were finished in record time! I glanced over at the other car they were just about finished now.

"Right, one, two, three GOOOO!" Neji said, as he got to three, we all charged and soaked the other team! As we had done that Neji and Sasuke turned their hoses on Shizune, while me and Sakura went to re-fill our buckets again. The other team quickly finished their car and began to fight back. About five minutes later Shizune had had enough.

"RIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH! THE CARS ARE DONE, AND YOU DREW! NOW I AM OUT OF HERE!" Shizune screamed at us, running to her car and into the drivers seat, and speeding out of the drive and out of sight as fast as possible. We all laughed and carried on with our fight.

**Somewhere Near By!**

"OMG! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE!" Shizune screamed running to the walls of the house crying (bit over dramatic!).

"We had joker visit!" The teen growled. Shizune looked at her and laughed. Half her hair was missing!

"Umm, Temari have you seen your hair?" Shizune said, collapsing on the floor in laughter.

"GOT SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT?" Temari screamed, running into the house.

**Authors Note :)-**

**Hehe, hope you liked it :)  
the updates should get more regular from now on!  
am almost better you see's!  
well, urmm... may not update this weekend though, am away!  
sooo, will update sooon!!**


	7. Day Five

**Vacation From Hell?**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto! If I did would I be writing stories on a fan site?_

_Chapter Seven:  
Day Five!_

"Is everyone there?" Boomed the voice of Shizune through the phone, filling the silent room with noise. I looked at the clock and wonder how she had so much energy at eight o'clock, and then again, why she was calling us now.

"Yes we are," Sakura answered with a sigh, seeing no one else was going to answer her.

"Right well then, I will begin!" Shizune informed us with a slight smile showing in her voice. "Yesterday when I went to go get the car, some idiots decided to... decorate... my house, and therefore I have to spend the day fixing the damage, so am unable to provide you with a task, so in other words, you have the day off!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Screamed Naruto, as the large house filled with cheers from us eight teens that sat on the sofa, well seven of us were cheering, one of us was sat there snoring, louder then usual to show their happiness.

The phone hung up, this time with out even bothering t say goodbye.

"And she moans at us about our manners!" I grumbled, in a fowl mood at having my sleep ruined.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto carried on cheering. "We should do that more often!"

"Yerr!" Sakura exclaimed having woken up at the idea of having the day off.

"I don't know... I feel guilty, like, maybe we should go and help or something?" Hinata said, looking rather pale.

"HELL NO!" Ino yelled, shaking her head at the very idea of helping.

"I agree with Ino!" Neji said, standing up and exiting the room, by going up the stairs.

"And I am thinking Neji has got the right idea!" I muttered to no one, getting up and leaving the room followed by a sleepy looking Sasuke, and a sleep walking Shikamaru. I opened my door and jumped on my bed, letting sleep take me over.

* * *

I rolled over and hit the floor with a large crash.

"COULD YOU FALL OUT OF BED QUIETLY PLEASE! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Neji yelled at me, before rolling over in bed and turning his back on me.

I slowly stood up, and threw my quilt back on the bed, grabbed some clothes, a pair of black short shorts and a plain pink vest top, and walked into our bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Who wants to play polo in the pool?" I asked them, as I stood in the patio door, looking out into the garden where everyone else was lazily sunbathing in.

"Not really..." Someone managed to grumble, before rolling onto their backs.

I sighed and went back inside to go and get changed into my bikini. I was going to swim, even if it was on my own!

I dived into the pool, smiling as the cold of the water hit my skin, instantly cooling me down.

"Come on in, the water is lovely!" I called to the six lazy people laying on the sunbeds still, half asleep.

"NOOO! I SAID THAT ALREADY" Sakura yelled, before going back to sleeping. I sighed, I was not letting this one go!

I pulled myself out of the pool, and went inside to grab a bucket. I walked back outside, and went to the pool, dipping the bucket in and filling it with water. As everyone else was asleep they didn't notice me doing this.

I dropped the bucket in the pool, and ran off to get the hose, realizing that was the best way to get EVERYONE (minus Neji who was asleep in bed) wet.

I turned the tap on as fast as it would go, and waited for the water to cool, before aiming it for my unsuspecting friends, and our enemies, with much glee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TENTEN! YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, as Naruto crept up behind me and pushed me in the pool.

"And that is what you get for being annoying!" Sasuke informed me, before going back to his sunbed, soaking wet from the hose.

"I had to learn it that hard way as well!" Naruto said, laughing, before running up and jumping in the pool, joining me. "Just ignore those boring lot! Lets have a water fight!"

I laughed, dodging some water he splashed at me before splashing him back.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Ino yelled, before doing a bomb and crashing into the water, making me and Naruto laugh our heads off. "Well, I thought I may as well get in, as I wasn't going to sleep with that noise going on. I am no Shikamaru!"

We all laughed at her last statement, covering each other in water. All of a sudden a large wave of water overwhelmed us, and I felt someone jump on my back.

"Ino has a point you know!" Sakura laughed dragging me under the water.

"Heads up!" Sasuke called, before running up to the pool, and jumping in, splashing us all.

"Well, I may as well get in as well!" Hinata called from the side, climbing in by using the ladder,

"WATER FIGHT! ALL ON ALL! EACH MAN OR WOMEN FOR THEMSELVES!" Naruto called, laughing, before diving in the water, and grabbing Ino's ankle, and dragging her under.

"Let it begin!" Neji called, jumping in as well, running up from the door.

* * *

"Wow, that was one water fight!" Ino laughed as she re-entered the dark garden, illuminated only by the small amount of candles Hinata had found in the house.

"I know!" I answered, laughing as well while I thought back over the fight.

"What can we do now though! I am boreddddddddd!" Naruto whinned.

"DARES!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time, deafening us both!

"OK!" We all agreed, arranging ourselves in a circle.

"Sooooo... Ino your going first! Go stand by the door!" Sakura instructed. Ino did as she was told, while we all huddled closer together, so our heads were touching.

"Does anyone have their mobiles on them?" I asked. They all nodded, and I carried on. "Well, do you know that nerd in our year who has a crush on Ino?" They all carried on nodding. "Well, I have his number... only for the reason it would make a good dare though! But we should get Ino to call him up, and announce her undying love to him!"

"Well, I haven't got anything better!" Sakura told us.

"Ino, we have the dare!" Hinata called to her. Neji handed her his phone.

"Here is the number for that geek kid who lurves you..." I told her, handing her the piece of paper. "Call him and announce your undying love to him!"

She nodded and keyed in the number, putting it on loud speaker.

Ino: Hiya hunny!

Geek: Ino?

Ino: Who else would it be sexy?

Geek: well... ummm...

Ino; You don't have to answer it you sexual predator you!

Geek: Nervous Laugh!

Ino: Well anyway, the reason I am calling is because I have been doing a lot of thinking recently and one of the things that hit me in that thinking was howmuch I love you!

Geek: Ino, you are beautiful and everything but I have a girlfriend, things could never work between us, I see that now.

End Of Call Tone.

"OMG HE HUNG UP ON ME!" Ino screamed, handing the phone back to Neji.

"Oh well, who is next?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"Ummm! TENTEN!" She told me, evil glint in her eye. I backed away towards the door slowly, never letting my eyes leave Ino's face. She turned back around, and they began to talk in hushed whispers, someone turning round and glancing at me every now and then. It was unnerving!

"Come back! We have the dare!" Ino called to me. I slowly made my way there, watching their amused faces as I walked, scared for my own safety.

"Well, this dare is a simple one really... " Ino explained to me. "All you have to do is dress up like... a... pretty princess... for the rest of the night! But there is more, which will be revealed upstairs!"

"Ok... that is easier then I thought!" I said, as I was dragged away.

"Want us to think of a new one?" Neji called after me.

"NOOO THANKS!" I answered truthfully.

* * *

"Ino, you don't mind me asking do you? But why do you have all this stuff with you?" I asked the girl in front of me, who was currently putting adding the finishing touches to my make-up.

"Well dares, what else?" Ino replied, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Now, all done, did you want to know the second part?"

"Go on then... stun me!" I answered.

"Well, Neji doesn't know this bit as we decided it when he was asleep earlier, but, we have decided the second part of the dare is for you to snog him! I am not telling you when to do it tonight, but it has to be done tonight! By midnight... Cinderella!" Ino laughed. She was always so carefree... even when receiving death glares. I guess that is an acheivment in itself. I get nervous under a death glare, or I glare back... Depends on the reason I guess.

"I guess I have no choice if I want to stay on my throne as queen of dares!" I said with a sigh, standing up, and looking at my princess self in the mirror. Or how Ino has dressed me anyway! I had on a green material dress. The green was kind of like the colour of green silk, but it was material. The dress was a halter neck dress, which came down to my knees. It had no back, and hugged my figure till it reached my hips where it flared out and fell to my knees in lose floaty material. In the centre of the V it had a large diamond type thing. Ino had also added green and sliver bangles with a large green stone ring, along with large green hoop earrings. I had my hair down with the top bit twirled up and held by a diamond green hair piece. The bottom of my hair was curled, and at shoulder length. I had on high heeled green shoes, with shimmery green eye shadow, mascara, foundation and a light coat of lip gloss. I looked more sexy then princess, and I could see that the girls had an ulterior motive in mind when they thought up this dare!

I left the room after Ino and began to carefully walk down the stairs and into the garden.

* * *

"WOW! Tenten, you look wonderfull!" Sakura exclaimed, running upto me with Hinata following close behind.

"I agree with Sakura! Ino you did a fantastic job... even if she doesn't look very princessy!" Hinata said. I was stood in the doorway unable to move, beong stopped by three of my best friends, who were all commenting on how fantastic I looked. I smiled to myself, as they argued about what bit was their favourite bit of my outfit.

"Okay, look, don't argue! And can I get past now, I want to finish the game! And Ino, I am saying you get a second dare, as yours was a bit sissy compared to my second bit!" I said, hissing the last bit so that no one else could hear but them. They all nodded, and moved aside. I strolled into the garden and climbed onto the table before stamping my foot on it to get the boys attention. I felt their eyes turn to me, and I saw them gawk. They all grinned to themselves as they saw Neji stare, and quickly turn away.

"Wow, Tenten, sweet outfit...!" They all said, or something like that.

"Neji likes it!" Naruto said winking, and nudging his friend before he got smacked on the head. I cleared my throat before they could do anything else to each other.

"LOOK!" I screamed at them. I saw them exchange a look with each other before turning back to me. "Don't look at me like that!" I snapped at them. "Anyway, I have a dare for Ino, Sakura and Hinata, and they ARE going to do it, wether they like it or not! So we will be back when we are done!"

"Woah! Someone is on their period!" Naruto laughed.

"Want to say that again Naruto!" I said, jumping of the table and walking over to him. "As I have a bone to pick with a ll of you about the second part of that dare... so it's lucky I am not on my period at the moment... or else you would all be dead by now!"

After that was said I stalked back out of the room, and over to the girls who were snickering at the boys scared looks, except Neji who just looked confused.

* * *

I looked at the three girls beside me, and smiled. I had dressed them in the dresses and we had all helped with each others make up. They also had a new mission, get off with their room mate before the night is up or else.

It looked like Ino had been banking on something more then a dare, as she had the perfect dress for all of us, along side accessories, shoes and make-up. She had been planning her own ball by the looks of it. And I guess we were lucky that she did!

(A/N- If you don't care about what they are wearing skip this scene thing paragraphs)

Ino had on a purple single strap dress that hugged her figure in all of the right places. The dress went down to her knees, and was covered in folds of material, placed there to draw attention to the curves in her body. She had on a pair of flat sparkly purple pumps. She had on a silver necklace with a purple and silver charm thing, along with a large purple bracelet and a little purple anklet and matching ring. She had on pale purple eyeshadow, with mascara, a light layer of foundation and then a heavey layer of pink lipstick. Her hair was in a loose messy bun, with two purple chopsticks stuck in it (if you get what I mean, not as in like just stuck in there, but placed there) and a side fringe, swept arcoss her forehead.

Hinata had on a cute blue dress. It had a thin strap that went across the neck. The dress went down to her knees, and had to white stripes. The dress dipped down diagonly as it went towards the arm, stopping mid-back. The front had a large blue flower on it, with a white trim. Then it had a large white bow tied, just above the waist. She also had on plain blue pumps, long with a mother of pearl necklace and matching braclet that really brought out the colour in her eyes. She had on a pale pink lipstick (very pale and alightly shimmery) and white, glittery eyeshadow with blue mascara.

Sakura had on a lovely silevry gray coloured boob-tube dress. It was almost heartshaped at the top, and had a thick seam line like thing around the top and bottom of the dress. It curved around her body, and then at the hips puffed out, until the knees, where it came back it. She had on grey flats with it, along with a silver bracket that had a large heart shaped diamond pendent on, with a matching necklace. Her hair was down, and she had a single diamond clip in her hair. Her make-up was simple, with a grey-y coloured eyeshasow, mascara and a simple lipgloss.

"Wow, we look fit for the job!" I said with a smile, before we all linked hands and walked out of the door.

Ha, I couldn't help ut laugh as we all tried to get down the stairs together though!

* * *

**The boys! (Neji's Personal Overview!):**

"Do you seriously want to know the second part of Tenten's dare?" Shikamaru asked me, eyebrow raised.

"Why else would I have asked, genius!" I snapped back.

"Well, don't shoot the messengers though, if we tell you!" Naruto said. I growled, getting bored of their constant stalling.

"JUST TELL ME!" I growled at them.

"Promise us first!" Naruto insisted. I looked at them all and nodded. "Say it!"

"Okay, okay! I promise!" I sighed.

"Good," Sasuke said with a smirk. "We dared her to snog you!"

"YOU DID WHAT!" I snarled at him, but then I realised something. "Well... I have worked out something, if you did that, and Tenten wants revenge, then guess what she has dared the girls!"

"NOOOO!" They all moaned as they realised.

"Ha! And you lo haven't done your dares yet, so here is yours!" I informed then, stenrly, while smirking. "To gat as far as you can with them!"

"Well, that can be your dare too!" Sasuke shot back, darkly.

* * *

**Back to normal**:

"I am bored of dares, so I say we play something else!" I said as we came back into garden and sat down on the cold floor.

"What about a drinking game?" Naruto asked us.

"But what about alcohol?" I asked, not willing to give up our stash yet.

"Oh, I bet between us we have plenty!" Sasuke said with a smirk before disappearing into the house.

"I wonder where he went!" Naruto said, stroking his chin. We all burst out laughing. Boy, this kid was thick!

"To get the stuff for the game idiot!" Neji said, before whacking him one on the head.

"Ohhh!" Naruto replied, laughing nervously at his stupidity.

"Here it is!" Sasuke called, before entering the garden, a box in hand.

"It's darts, but you answer a question, and if you get it wrong, you shoot a dart and the place it lands will tell you what drink you get," Shikamaru explained for us girls.

"But, to make it harder, we all have to down three vodka jelly shots before it starts!" Naruto chimed in, getting excited.

Sasuke placed the board on the wall and set it all up, while Neji came round and gave us the shots. I drank my first one, and gagged. They were vile... apple flavour. I quickly downed the rest, and instantly began to feel the effects, escpecailly in my heels, or Ino's... oh I don't know, who cares?

"As Tenten finished her shots first she can go first!" Sasuke said.

(I am not going to tell you about the questions, as that would be boring, so just the results!)

Me: 3 vodka shots, 3 purple hooters, 4 car bomb shots and 6 jager shot.

Ino: 4 vodka shots, 1 purple hooter, 4 car bomb shots and 2 jager shots.

Sakura: 1 vodka shot, 7 purple hooters, 0 car bomb shots, and 3 jager shots.

Hinata: 1 vodka shot, 2 purple hooters, 3 car bomb shots and 5 jager shots.

Neji: 3 vodka shots, 2 purple hooters, 4 car bomb shots and 1 jager shot.

Shikamaru: 1 vodka shot, 1 purple hooter, 0 car bomb shots, and 2 jager shots.

Sasuke: 2 vodka shots, 1 purple hooter, 3 car bomb shots, 4 jager shots.

Naruto: 7 vodka shots, 9 purple hooters, 2 car bomb shots, and 6 jager shots.

As you can see we were all pretty drunk.

"Argh! I am boredimon!" Ino slurred.

"Lets go take a walk!" Neji mumbled, standing and walking towards the cliff that stood above the beach.

"Heyy, wait up!" I yelled, running after them.

We all walked in silence, and split into pairs, room pairs... to be exact!

"AHHH!" I screamed, as I tripped, and almost fell, and I would have, if it wasnt for the two strong arms that held me, preventing me from falling. I glanced up and saw Neji. I smiled to myself, this was my chance to complete the dare! I leaned up and locked lips with Neji. After a few moments we pulled away for air.

"Your so annoying, you know that?" Neji asked me, before putting me on his back, and running to the others.

"So where are we going?" I asked once we had caught up.

"No idea... but I want to go back, this place is scary!" Ino said.

"Yer your right!" I murmered as a cold breeze swept past us, making me shiver. Everyone else nodded, and we slowly made our way back, me being carried by Neji!

Neji placed me softly on the bed, before lightly kissing me on the head. I pulled him back down and locked lips with him again. I kissed him, and he climbed in the bed with me.

**Authors Note...**

Now, I am just going to leave you and your twisted little minds to imagine what they do in that bed!

Also, just to let you know, this won the poll!:

They all become like really close, and get drunk. A drunken mistake happens on the last night (i think you know what i mean xD) and they go home the next day, then to school, and the girls catch them with others, breaking their hearts (sniffles) and Tenten runs home in tears (its raining as well!) and opens the door, as she wants to tell her friends about what she has seen, but the house is a mess (signs of a struggle) and someone walks in the door behind Tenten, and kidnaps her, while somewhere in a bush, Neji is watching, as he wants to talk to her, along with the other boys. Then you will have to chose this option to find out the rest!

So, I think we all know what happens xD

Soo.. I hope this was okay, and I will update soon!


	8. Day Six MorningAwkward

**Vacation From Hell?**

_Chapter Eight: Awkward, Day Six Morning._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I rolled over, feeling a heavy weight leave my shoulders. I slowly sat up, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around the room and spotted our clothes spread all over the floor... Ino's dress, Neji's shirt, my underwear, his...

Oh... Damn... The next few weeks will be as awkward as hell!

Actually, maybe, if I could just clean up the whole room, and pray he won't re...

"Morning," A hoarse Neji grumbled from beside me. Looks like awkward won. "What..."

"Do you even have to ask?" I cut in. "Now look away!"

"What's the point?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fine, you chose the hard way!" I said, now smirking, his smirk vanishing, replaced with a slightly worried look on his face. In one swift movement I stole the quilt, wrapping it around my body. Then I jumped of the bed, and ran to the drawers, and wardrobe, grabbing what I needed, before making a dash for the bathroom. I smiled, as I left a stunned Neji lying naked on the bed, as I closed the door.

I walked into the front room, and saw that the boys and girls were all sat as far away from each other as possible, the girls completely blanking the boys, while they eyed them, pervertedly.

I sat down beside Hinata, who gave me a weak smile.

"Did you... you know... sleep with Naruto?" I whispered to her. She nodded, and flushed bright red. "Same happen to them?" I asked, which was followed by a nod.

Looks like I wasn't the only one in for an awkward time then!

**Authors Note:  
Heyy :  
Sorry long time no update, but have been grounded!  
Plus I have tons of coursework to catch up on, I have two essays to write, an autobiography and a short story before the end of half term (in eight days) and I am two weeks behind... looks like I gonna be stuck in summer school... along with the rest of my class xD (no one has done eni off it, so he is threatening to keep us in in summer! :0)  
Oh well, eniways, I dunno where to take this chapter if that makes sense, and I REALLY need your help! So I have a poll on my profile, and could you please vote on it (it is about this story btw xD)  
Thanks : (especailly all those people who have reviewed, cookies for all :)**


	9. Visit Still Day Six

_**Vacation From Hell?**_

_Chapter Nine: The Visit (Day Six Still)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Now, boys and girls..." Shizune began, her voice booming out of the phone. "Today's task will be quite fun, and very competitive."

"NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NO! DAY OFF, DAY OFF!" Ino screamed at the phone.

"You should never judge a task before you do it!" Shizune sing-songed. "I know deep down you are oh so eager!"

"Talk about not getting the message," I muttered under my breath.

"Now, today, as I was saying will be a fun task, involving the Wii... who said a little bit off competition never hurt anybody aye! I think we need to step in up a level, I will send Temari round with the Wii and game later, which shall be a surprise! Surprises are good fun!"

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut..." Naruto began.

A loud ring was heard through out the room, showing us that she had hung up on us... again.

I quickly stood, not wanting to spend any longer in the same room as the boys then longer, and trust me, I wasn't sleeping in the same room as that pervert any more, I don't care what Shizune says.

I heard the sound of footsteps walking behind me and I knew that the girls were following me. I walked briskly up the stairs and entered the first room to the right. I heard the door shut a few seconds later, so I guessed that the girls had come in behind me. I grabbed a suitcase from under the bed, and ran around the room throwing my stuff into the case as I went.

"Tenten, whose room are you going to stay in?" Ino asked me, watching me as I ran around the room.

"I don't care, I will stay in the living room if it comes to it!" I said, screaming with frustration as I struggled to open the drawer.

**BANG!**

The sound rang through the house loud and clear, making us jump. I dropped what I was holding, and ran out of the room after the others, and through the door opposite, and too the window, so we had a clear view of what was happening in the front of the house.

In the drive of the house was not the usual mini-bus the girl - I am guessing was called Temari - drove, but in it's place was was four nice sleek black cars, with blacked out windows. From our place upstairs, I couldn't see the make of the car, but all the doors were open.

"Shit..." I muttered, instantly knowing who was the owner of the car when I saw a man in a black suit with long black hair lose around his shoulders.

"H-h-how!" Hinata stuttered, a habit she had long grown out of, but only used when she was surprised, scared or nervous.

"This CANNOT be happening!" Ino half yelled, but quiet enough for no one outside the room to hear.

"No way, we must be wrong..." Sakura whispered, breath caught in her throat.

I quickly opened the window, and climbed out, jumping silently onto a branch to get a better view of what was happening, and maybe even get a few snippets of conversation.

"Damn, we are too far away!" Ino muttered from beside me. I looked back at the window to see Hinata and Sakura slowly following.

I climbed down further, with little effort, climbing trees were nothing, compared to the training we have been put through.

"They are here, I know they are!" A man with grey hair and glasses said from beside the black haired man.

"They mean business," I hissed to them, as I saw Kabuto reload the gun, and aim it in the air, firing the shot high into the air. A few birds not scared of before quickly flew off no longer chancing it.

"GET YOUR SORRY ARSES OUT HERE NOW!" The grey haired man yelled, towards the house.

"Both Kabuto and Orochimaru are here... I don't think we will stand a chance if we take them on head on... we need to take out the foot soldiers first," Sakura muttered. I nodded, knowing what she was getting at.

I quickly swung myself from the branch higher up and jumped, silently, through the window, landing safely on the floor.

I ran into the bedroom me and Neji shared and pulled five small pistols out from the draw on my bed and some bullets. I loaded the guns, and put them somewhere on my body for support, before running back into the other room, and elegantly climbing back down to where my friends were still sat, watching. I handed each one of them a gun, and aimed mine steadily at the one who was resting on the bonnet of the black car by the edge of the wall.

**BANG**

The bullet went steadily through the air, and straight into the man's chest, making him bleed badly. The bullet was then followed by three others each aimed at a different man, each one a direct hit.

Four down, God knows how many too go.

After that, open fire was commenced, and all hell broke lose.

I jumped down from the branch, flipping as I did, till I landed softly on the ground. Four men instantly surrounded me. I quickly jumped to the left as one of the dived for me, and elbowed him in the back, as he fell to the floor. I dug my heel into his back, and prepared for the next one, which came from the left again. I grabbed my gun and raised my arm high into the air, bringing the gun smashing down onto his head, knocking him out cold, blood pouring from his head. I felt the one below me begin to squirm, and quickly kicked him, hard, in the head. He too was out cold.

I looked at the other two who were stood there, sick grins on their faces, knives at the ready. They both ran towards me in and in one smooth motion, at the right time, I jumped into the air using the knives to push myself higher into the air. I twirled, and whipped out another gun I had hidden under my dress, and shot at them, direct hits.

I landed softly and shot down the two unconscious men.

I looked around and saw five more cars pull into the drive and a new onslaught of men coming towards us. I thought fast, and searched the four dead men for the keys. On the third body I found them and quickly ran to the car I thought I saw them come from and stuck the keys in the engine bringing it too life.

I drove the car round to each of my friends, who jumped into the car. I saw the boys deep in fight, and quickly made a break for it. I slammed my foot on the accelerator, sending us flying forward into a wall, bringing it crashing down, and us flying through it. I quickly swerved to the left and drove at around 200 mph down the road, while Ino and Sakura in the back seat fired bullets back at the cars that dared follow us through the hole we made in the wall.

I pulled over to the side of the road, as my legs were cramping. We had been driving for over two hours, and home was in sight. Luckily we had lost the perusers around an hour ago, so we had a decent head start.

"How is everyone?" I asked, trying to break the tense silence.

"How the hell did the find us!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well, I take that as I am fine as I can yell!" I muttered, pissed my question was ignored.

"Lets just get back in the car and go home yer?" Hinata said.

With out waiting for an answer she jumped into the drivers seat and put her seat belt on, followed by a reluctant me, Ino and Sakura.

"We didn't bring back any off our clothes!" Ino exclaimed, as we climbed towards our house.

"Oh well..." I began throwing open the door, stopping in shock at the sight before us.

**Authors Note:**

**Heeeeeey  
wow, I am updating at 12:21... I felt guilty...  
Sorry that I haven't updated for yearsss, but one) was running low on ideas and two) I have been way tooo busy, you know, sleepovers days outs parties, usual summer stuff...  
and I hate to inform you I won't be updating for about another week or so after this :(  
sooooooooooooooooorry!  
And also a big thanks so far too:  
Kuniochi-of-the-Leaf  
CaffineFreePepsi  
A Forgotten Fairy... AKA Fairy  
TeMaRi - SwEeTeSt SiN  
DrawerDiary  
Princess Puppy Lover  
Kyra-Mitsu  
StreetRacerSakura  
mysterious-bluerose  
Tennie-chan  
For reviewing, and also everyone who has added me too their favourite lists and stuff! :D  
You all rock!****  
**


	10. Day Six: In Time?

_**Vacation From Hell?**_

_Chapter Ten: In Time?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( (Does it need to be said!?)

I ran into the room, looking at the figure before me, amazed at how he manages it every time...

"Hello girls..." Said the figure as he spun around in the chair.

**Back at the house:**

The ringing of the phone rang through the house, echoing through the hallway, never ceasing, like a important alarm... or maybe just an annoying sound, the device making it just waiting to be smashed against the wall.

"If only..." A wistful voice said out loud, the noise joining the ringing, but unlike the ringing, it ended.

**With the boys:**

(Normal OV)

"Damn, in all the confusion we lost them!" Sasuke muttered, followed by a string of colourful cursing.

"Thanks for stating the obvious genius!" Neji growled, sharply turning the car round the corner, narrowly dodging an oncoming car.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto whimpered.

"This is so troublesome!" Shikamaru yelled from the back of the car, any sign of the normal, calm Shikamaru vanished.

"It was just a decoy as well, how could we be so stupid?" Neji muttered, driving faster then before.

**Back To Tenten:**

"Orochimaru," Sakura growled beside me.

"Now, now, no need to be hostile," Orochimaru replied, standing slowly from his chair.

"Oh, so now we are nice, now you have what you need?" I yelled, as he started to close the distance one step at a time.

"What I need? Oh... That? That's not all I need you know, I need to bring down them annoying pest Tsunade, your Sensai, and Jiraiya, the boys sensai. And do you know it? I have come up with a perfect plan!" He replied, slowly... choosing his word choice carefully, like scared by saying one thing wrong would set off the wrong reaction... what is he planning? Suddenly he clicked his fingers, and as he did, I felt two arms garb mine, and put me in a tight arm lock thing. "You see I was thinking, what is the best way to get to my two dear old friends, you see a fight one on one would cost me too many resources, as we are well matched, and who knows, the unthinkable may happen! So no, that is not the way, but what else is there? That's when it hit me, there only soft spot I can use against them, other then sake and girls, is their students, as they have no children, or husbands, or dearly beloved... so you are my only chance, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, now what gave you the impression we would mind, huh?" Hinata growled, fighting to break free from her own captor, and judging by the look on her face it only made his grip on her arms tighter.

"Well, you never know, you may be just like your good old teacher... and be able to hold the king of all grudges, and if that is the case, then I had better be watching my back," Orochimaru replied. "And also I had better make sure this plan works." He added as an after thought.

We all stood there in a stoney silence for a moment or two before Orochimaru began to leave the room. I felt the person behind me turn me and him to face the door. He slowly managed to push me out of the door, the last ones through.

A van emerged from the trees, pulling up outside the house. It was blacked out and had a large back, much like a police van. I looked around nervously, weighing up my options... a way to escape, anything. Orochimaru had left sometime ago, and now it was just us two and the girls with their nice new friends, along with the driver of the van. I was in a tight grip, and held in a way I couldn't quiet manage to kick him in the balls, I take it they learnt from last time then. Whoever said old dogs can't learn knew tricks?

As I was weighing up my options I heard a distant noise, so faint that unless listening for it you would miss it, the very faint, almost not there, noise of a cars engine. And judging from the fact I could hear it, it was going fast. There was only one way down here, so it also meant that it was headed here. Our escape route!

**The Boys:**

(Normal OV)

"Dammit, I hope we aren't to late!" Naruto muttered.

Authors Amazing Notes:  
urmmmmm... well... DONT KILL ME!  
It's short... It took forever to come... And it has hardly eni answers...  
I have cookies?  
But at least I am back?  
insert nervous laugh  
Well... ummm... I will update when I get a chance :D  
In between the coursework... the music... the msn convos... and I'll shut up now :S


	11. Conflict

**Vacation From Hell?**

_Chapter Eleven... Conflict_

_Disclaimer; Naruto Is Not Owned By Me :(_

The Boys;

(Normal OV)

Neji sharply spun the wheel to the left, sending them off the road and into the bushes. He then jammed his foot on the brake, and, not bothering to wait for the car to stop, opened the door and jumped out.

The others seemed to be fully aware of this arrangement and jumped out at the same time, each of them landing safely on the ground in a crouching position. Drawing out their guns, they ran through the foliage, keeping well hidden behind the thick bushes.

Shikamaru signalled with his hand for them to stop moving, and took three steps forward before peering between the bushes and gazing around.

He quickly came out and began to run forward. The others followed, but at a fast jog, stopping completely as he did.

Shikamaru repeated the exercise, three more times before making the others join him in a close knitted circle.

"I can see them straight through those bushes, so what's next then?" Shikamaru hurriedly whispered.

Back With The Girls;

(Tenten POV)

The distant sound of a car came nearer, before stopping, and instead was replaced with silence.

However if that was the boys, then there was nothing to worry about. With the car engine, the noise would alert the guards to their presence, sending them into action. That would then ruin our chance of escape.

Using what our leaders (so to speak) have taught us, they would have most probably gone on foot for the remainder, meaning the need time.

I stamped my foot on the floor, making the girls look my way, and quickly cast my eyes to the bushes, before my captor tightened his grip on my arms and, somehow, managed to grab some hair that had come away from my buns, using it to jerk my head back. Pulling the hair to the side, he managed to make it so I was looking to the side.

"Don't try anything funny honey, remember where you are going be staying for a while," he whispered into my ear, which was now by his ear due to the hair pulling. I shuddered, which made him smirk slightly. With my head tilted like this, my body was at an awkward angle, meaning it would look like an accident if my leg kicked forward, and to save myself, my other leg twists slightly, so my lovely high heeled shoe crush the skin on his foot. I slowly began to twist my foot, applying more pressure, loving the fact that out of the corner of my eye I could see the smirk fade, and his forehead crease as to what to do. His foot was unable to use at present, and he can't push me off without letting go of my arms, and the minute that happens the game is over for him.

I carried on apply the pressure, watching with joy as he threw ideas about in his mind, but as the pain increased he became more and more frustrated and began to panic. Mere seconds had passed since I had first started crushing his foot, but already I could see him begin to panic. I smiled as I lifted my foot off his, and brought it crashing back down, making him bite his tongue, in order to prevent him from releasing the scream he almost released in a moment of intense pain. Me on the other hand, I winced as I lower my foot, cringing as I felt the skin give way beneath the pressure of my heel.

In that same moment he loosened his grip for a only about two and a half seconds, but that alone was enough for me to free one arm. However a bust foot was not quite enough to make him completely lose all his senses, and he quickly made the most of his current situation. With both of his hands, he grabbed my remaining captive arm, and twisted it round, flipping me over and onto my knees, my arm pinned to my back, my other arm caught between my stomach and my thigh.

He slowly began to add the pressure to my back, tightening his grip on my wrist, twisting the skin , while pressing his knee into my back, slowly adding more pressure like I had done moments earlier to him. As he added the pressure I focused on my breathing, glad that for the moment he was so fixated on revenge he had forgotten the fact he had to get into my van. All I had to was survive the pain till they got here, and if he does remember, I may need a new plan. Rather being safe then sorry, I decided to fight back.

Throwing my weight to the right, I managed to roll me and him over, so he was on his back on the floor, with me on top of him. With the new advantage I sifted to the left slightly, and with my free right arm, I elbowed him in the side, closely followed by raising both feet and stamping on his thighs. Knowing this wouldn't be enough, I raised my fist, and aimed it behind my head, but before I had the chance to land the punch, I heard a scream from else where in our current location...

With The Boys;

(Normal OV)

(A short speech after we left them)

"So are we all clear?" Neji hissed.

"I am, Naruto, you do know your position right?" Sasuke whispered.

"I may act like a goon sometimes... OK a lot of the time... but when it comes down to this I know what I am doing, we can't afford to mess this up right?" Naruto replied, voice barely audible.

"Too right, lets go!" Shikamaru muttered, turned around before stopping. "What's that?"

"A distraction, now watch, we need to know when to go in, in positions everyone!" Neji finalised, before rushing off.

They all sat there in silence, watching, and waiting for an opportunity to intervene, without hurting the girls to much.

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled, dashing out of the bushes, running to the aid of the injured girl.

With Everyone Now But Tenten OV

I saw Shikamaru dash out of the bushes, running to Ino's current position. I dropped my fist, and tried to turn my head to see what had happened.

"YOU IDIOT!" One of the other captors yelled towards Ino's captor. "HE WANTS THEM ALIVE, UNHARMED, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW!?! HE WILL KILL US ALL!"

I struggled with my captor, to try and break free, but he had somehow gained some sort advantage while the other one yelled, like he was overcome by some fear that drove him on. Somehow he managed to roll me over so that my cheek was presses against the cool grass, my right arm was now twisted hard behind my back, my left arm hanging limp and sore beside me. I felt his knee digging hard into my back, along with the cool metal tip of a knife pressed to the small of my back.

"Now one of us has tripped up, we have no need for you, so why shouldn't a cold blooded killer such as I have some fun before I die!" He hissed into my ear.

I felt the cool blade pierce the skin on my back, and him begin to drag the knife about half a centimetre, before he pulled the knife back. I felt my blood rise to the surface, and slowly run along my back, tickling my skin as it went.

I felt him reapply the pressure of the knife, slightly higher up, but harder this time. I felt the blood run along my skin quicker this time, more of it running along my back, as if it was breaking free. He carried on dragging the knife along my back pressing harder as he went. I felt the knife reach my arm, and by this point the pain that was being caused by the cut was enough to make me bite my tongue. He loosened the pressure, as I felt the cool of the blade reach my arm, but instead of him taking the blade of he turned the knife, so the sharp edge was against my arm. I shuddered as I felt him drag it over the area of my arm that 'was in the way', shivering as the blood ran down my arm, raising goose-pimples on my body.

The blade reached my back again, but instead of the cool metal touching my skin, there was a sticky liquid there, slightly warm... my blood. I almost screamed as he pulled the knife back and brought it down onto my back, but managed to bite my lip instead. I felt my self bite my lip harder as he repeated this over and over again, leaving a tiny bit of skin in-between each stab mark. I felt him reach the bottom of my neck, and all of a sudden he stopped. I felt more pressure go to his knee, as if he was sitting up. This then shifted again, as I felt him lean forward, and press the knife to my cheek.

"We now need to clean the knife before we move on, don't want to mix blood areas now do we?" He whispered, as he began to wipe it along my cheek. I felt the blade slice my cheek slightly as he 'cleaned' the blade, but I could tell it was accidental by the way it felt so soft, compared to if he had meant to have done it.

He moved the knife away from my cheek, leaving the drying blood planted there, a feeling I had come to hate over the amount of time I have been fighting.

"Next onto your legs," He whispered, before he leaned back, and turned. I thought for a minute he was going to release my arm, but as he turned, he crushed my arm with his legs, while letting go with his hands. By this point I had had enough of the pain and had to do something. I threw over my current position in my head, and what the others may or may not be doing. Without knowing what the others were doing it may ruin their chances if I call for help from them, say if they were losing... but at the same time, the fight they were in may have shifted area, and are now unsure of my position, and shouting my be my only chance.

Thinking quickly, my safest option was to help myself out, as even if they are looking for me, if I can escape I can find them, if I call out and wait I could be in a worse position then I am now. The last thing I want to do is to make him panic.

But with my right arm currently being crushed, my left arm sore and possibly broken, my left leg being held down by one of arms, and my right leg having a knife being slowly dragged along it, my options were limited, and painful.

I tried to lift my left arm and it complied, but felt weak. I slapped my hand on the floor, testing the pain that followed it, and was surprised to feel it was not an intense ripple flying through my arm, along the bone. I decided on deep gash on my leg, was better then a body covered in shallow ones, and put all my weight on my free arm, lifting my body slightly. I grimaced as the pain increased, I carried on. I felt the knife go deeper as I lifted myself, before I quickly rolled myself so I was on my side, knocking him off me, and free my arm.

Wasting no time in waiting for him to stand back up I jumped up, and got in a stance, ready to fight one on one.

Meanwhile, Back At The House;

(Normal OV)

Temari neared the house, shifting her eyes at the sights that greeted her. She slowed down the vehicle to a stop, and climbed out. She walked around the unconscious bodies, and stuffed them in the truck of her car, to take back to Shizune.

Once they were cleared she locked the car, and unlocked the front door.

She carefully walked in, stealthily slinky through the corridor, and peering into the front room. Sat there in plain sight was a red haired girl, a hat on top, with a tiny bit of a fringe poking out of the hat. Her face was cast downwards, meaning Temari had trouble seeing her, but it didn't take a genius to work out that she wasn't here to sit down and have tea and biscuits.

Temari smirked slightly and ran forward in order to punch the girl, who grabbed her fist just before she could land the punch.

"Now that is no way to treat a guest, is it?" The girl asked, crushing Temari's hand as she spoke.


End file.
